Las cuatro estaciones
by Miss Cerezo
Summary: Puedes pasar toda tu vida viendo como pasa cada estación pero nunca sabes con lo que te encontrarás. Esta historia llegó a mi de pronto para contar que les pasó a ellos. Sí, a Syaoran y Sakura. No puedo decirte quién soy, al menos no por ahora, pero de seguro tengo algo más importante que contar. No es una historia de amor como la que siempre vemos en TV Esta, es una historia real.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. La trama y la utilización de personajes originales son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

* * *

**-Las cuatro estaciones-**

_Flores en primavera, la luna en otoño, una brisa fresca en verano, nieve en invierno. Si tu mente no está ocupada de cosas innecesarias, ésta es la mejor estación de tu vida. (__Wu Men Kuan)_

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

_Esta historia nadie se la espera, porque tampoco me la había esperado yo. Llegó a mi vida gracias al destino. Como más de alguna vez le oí decir a un viejo amigo: No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. Creo que esa simple frase tiene mucha razón en eso, porque de no haber sido así no podría estar relatando en estos precisos instantes esta historia._

_Decir mi nombre entorpece la historia y le quita todo el misticismo que quiero lograr, así que si son capaces de llegar conmigo hasta el fin sabrán quién soy. Tampoco hablaré de tiempo, pues es tan relativo que en un momento estamos ahí y al siguiente ya no existiremos más. Para ubicarnos nombraré a cada periodo con una estación del año, cada estación tendrá sus momento buenos y malos pero es labor de cada quién distinguir cual es cual._

_Antes de comenzar debo advertirles que esta no es otra de esas típicas historias de amor puro e irreal con el todos hemos soñado alguna vez, no. Esta es una historia de amor real, del que se sufre, del que se llora, del que se disfruta y celebra, del que tiene cosas buenas y cosas malas; de ese amor que te hace ver el mundo diferente, un mundo más cercano, un mundo más enorme, un mundo en el que se puede vivir en paz; ese amor que te hace ver la vida con otros ojos, que te complemente y que te hace pensar; ese amor que te acompaña a ver caer las hojas en otoño, que te ayuda a resistir el frío del invierno, que disfruta del olor de las flores en primavera y que te ilumina con el sol del verano; ese amor… ese amor que se da una vez en la vida._

_Es hora de hablar de ellos. Si, son ellos. Son los dos. Los dueños de cada pasadizo que se esconde entre estas simples letras. Él. Ella. Ellos. Abran los ojos y presten atención porque esta puede ser la última vez que se cuente esta historia…_

* * *

Shaoran Li pateaba las piedras que se atravesaban en su camino por el parque llamado Pingüino mientras se dirigía al instituto. El frío empezaba a hacerse presente y, a pesar de llevar el uniforme de la estación, podía sentir las ráfagas de aire fresco chocar contra su piel. Si tan sólo su madre entendiera que él no estaba listo para todas las imposiciones que acarreaba ser un Li no tendría que haberse autoexiliado a este país con un clima tan extremadamente marcado.

Sin duda, si alguien en su familia lo hubiese comprendido no habría tenido que viajar cerca de 4 horas en avión desde Hong Kong a Tokio junto a fiel mayordomo Wei, tampoco tendrían que haber llegado a parar a la pequeña y tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda y mucho menos tendría que haberse inscrito en un instituto japonés en el que utilizan kanjis tan complicados para él.

Suspiró resignado. No podía hacer nada por ahora. Tenía que pensar muy bien que haría en el futuro porque puede decidir ser libre y hacer lo que se le venga en gana, quizás estudiar una carrera con gran esfuerzo, ateniéndose a las consecuencias de que se quedaría sólo en la vida sin el cariño ni el apoyo de su dinastía, o podía cumplir con el destino que se le había impuesto, cumplir con el deber militar que su madre pretendía para asegurarle su propia calma y seguridad y luego casarse con alguna de las herederas que más beneficie al apellido Li, y desde ahí atenerse sobrevivir patéticamente pero contando con el apoyo de su familia. Gracias al cielo que aún tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión.

Siguió caminando mientras observaba las nubles amenazantes en el cielo. Para suerte de él, Wei iría a recogerlo en el auto que habían conseguido mientras estén en Japón. Articuló una pequeña sonrisa. Por fin algo bueno dentro de su mar de confusión.

_Es sábado. _Recordó. Ese día en particular parecía burlase de él. Tener que ir a la escuela el último día de clases no le hacía mucha gracia pues bien podría haber empezado el lunes pero no. El director había insistido en que se integre ese día para que pueda conseguir todo el material que necesitaba con sus compañeros porque estaba, un mes, retrasado en el instituto. _Un mes perdido, querrá decir. _Rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Si otra fuese la situación esa noche se reuniría con sus amigos y se irían a beber unas cervezas mientras observaban a las chicas reunirse para ir a alguna fiesta a la que de seguro lo arrastrarían. Luego la chica más guapa lo escogería para bailar porque él era un muchacho guapo, 1.85 mts de altura, ojos color ámbar con una mirada misteriosa, piel bronceada, cabello castaño que cualquiera podría jurar que es chocolate, un cuerpo marcado por el entrenamiento en artes marciales, unos labios carnosos y una sonrisa perfecta. Cuando ya estén bailando la besaría un poco, ella le permitiría ir más lejos con sus manos, se dejaría llevar para conseguir un buen polvo, lo disfrutaría y hasta la vista. Ninguno de los dos se buscaría ni intentaría nada con el otro. Ese hubiese sido un buen sábado. Pero no, claro que no. Él está en un pueblito pequeño, donde no tiene puta idea de en que lugar está qué, en donde no conoce a nadie, lejos de su familia, de sus amigos y de las chicas fáciles que le habían alivianado la vida durante su adolescencia.

-¡Mierda! – dijo en perfecto japonés mientras pateaba lejos la última piedra que había conseguido seguir. Claro, podía hablar de corrido y entender con claridad el idioma oral mientras pateaba piedras pero escrito era una proeza enorme.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Una voz femenina, dulce y suave, que no supo de donde provino, lo hizo detenerse y mirar de derecha a izquierda en busca de su dueña. Como no vio a nadie a su lado pensó que tanto darle vueltas a la idea de su sábado perfecto lo estaba volviendo loco así que se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando -¡Hey espera!

-¿Eh? –Dijo confundido, más para si que para alguien lo escuche. Sintió que le picaban el hombro y se volteó rápidamente.

-¡Boo! –Gritó una preciosa muchacha castaña sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo caer al piso. Ella comenzó a reí mientras él seguía sentado en el piso, con el ceño fruncido mientras la observaba. ¿Cómo no observarla? Ella era bonita. No, bonita no. Era preciosa. Tenía unos brillantes y puros ojos verdes con largas pestañas que escondían una mirada amable, su cabello castaño con reflejos dorados enmarcaban con suaves líneas su rostro, una boca carnosa color cereza, dientes perfectos, la piel levemente bronceada y sonrojada por la risa. Esbelta, con pechos perfectamente redondeados bajo el abrigo, caderas anchas que se marcaban con la falda blanca, largas piernas bien torneadas. Podría jurar que medía 1.70. Y ahí estaba ella riendo aún frente a él con una voz totalmente suave con los mechones de su cabello libre y al viento y con un uniforme muy parecido al suyo ¿Serían compañeros? Cuando la muchacha logró controlarse le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie –Lo siento, no quise asustarte, por favor discúlpame por eso.

El castaño se quedó viéndola aún con el ceño fruncido. Rechazó su mano y se impulsó con sus propias manos para ponerse de pie.

-¿Te pareció divertido? –preguntó molesto el muchacho mientras se limpiaba con las manos los restos de tierra del pantalón –No debería comportarse así con un desconocido.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar nuevamente porque si no se le haría tarde y si había algo que odiaba era ser impuntual. La bonita muchacha también decidió moverse al ver que él lo hacía. Parecía un muchacho agradable, algo serio, pero se veía que era alguien amable.

-Lo siento mucho –Ella hizo una leve reverencia –Es que me pareció que habías dicho algo y no fue mi intención asustarte –Volvió a tenderle una mano pero esta vez para saludar –Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto –completó con una sonrisa amable. El castaño volvió observarla pero esta vez estaba sorprendido.

-Eh… Yo… Eh… –Balbuceó sin estar muy seguro de como contestar y vio como ella fruncía levemente el ceño.

-No es muy amable de tu parte no presentarte –Suspiró y volvió a sonreír – ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Oh… Eh… Lo siento –dijo nervioso y levemente sonrojado el muchacho. El había salido con muchas chicas, había bailado con muchas chicas, había besado a muchas chicas y se había acostado con muchas chicas, pero ninguna, y que quede claro, ninguna había logrado ponerlo en ese estado de idiotez. Estaba seguro que no era porque era guapa, porque él había tenido tantas chicas guapas como se le había antojado, pero algo en ella lo ponía nervioso. Quizás era su personalidad que lo incomodaba. Sí, eso debía ser. Él no estaba acostumbrado a tanta euforia y vida a su alrededor. Luego de hacer su análisis por fin le estrechó la mano y sintió un cosquilleo extraño que ignoró de inmediato –Mi nombre es Xiaoláng Li y vengo de China.

-¡Oh, eso es increíble! –Acotó Sakura mientras sonreía – ¿Puedo llamarte Syaoran? Así es tu nombre en japonés. Aunque si lo prefieres puedo llamarte Li.

-Eh… mm… Como quieras –se encogió de hombros percatándose que seguía estrechando su mano y suavemente la quitó –Eh… Tú… ¿Cómo deseas que te llame?

-Simplemente Sakura –Ella lo miró por unos segundos y notó su uniforme – ¿Vas al instituto de Tomoeda? Jamás te he visto por allí.

-Pues no realmente, soy nuevo –Dijo restándole importancia –Tú vas allí ¿Verdad?

-Ajá –respondió mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla con una expresión muy pensativa – ¿Sabes en que salón estás? Yo podría ayudarte a encontrarlo, si quieres claro está.

-Eh… La verdad se que es el del último año y el maestro es un tal Tarado o algo así –La miró expectante a la espera de alguna expresión por parte de ella. Ella comenzó a reír nuevamente y su rostro pareció iluminarse.

-No es Tarado –dijo sencillamente mientras reía –Es el profesor Terada y es mi maestro. Parece que seremos compañeros.

-Oh, ya veo –respondió sin emoción aunque le parecía bueno conocer a alguien en ese estúpido instituto –Me parece que por fin me sucede algo bueno –murmuró.

-¿Has dicho algo? –preguntó distraída y el sólo negó con la cabeza volteando hacia otro lado para que no descubra que realmente si había hablado –Oye ¿Puedo preguntar porque estabas tan molesto cuando te encontré?

-No es nada, realmente –se encogió de hombros –Es sólo que pensaba en algo que no me agrada –Claro, no podía decirle que estaba molesto por no poder salir a ligar con sus amigos. Ella lo consideraría un pervertido y él no quería eso. No, claro que no lo quería. Sakura era la única persona que conocía es ese cochino pueblo y no iba a permitir que ella se espante, por lo que una verdad a medias era la mejor opción –Oye tú… –Él quería preguntar, tenía la intención pero de un momento a otro se percató de que Sakura ya no estaba a su lado si no que observaba uno de los árboles al que le quedaban unas cuantas hojas. Se acercó con lentitud hasta su lado y se quedó parado junto a ella mientras veía su perfil. La sonrisa amable que tenía la castaña en sus labios desapareció y su semblante se volvió serio, incluso parecía molesta o triste pero el no pudo distinguir bien porque no la conocía. Syaoran se dijo que debía hablarle porque definitivamente tenían que seguir caminando si querían llegar algún día a clases – ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No es nada –murmuró –Simplemente este árbol me trae muchos recuerdos. ¿Sabes? Cuando yo era pequeña mi mamá murió. Ella era joven y hermosa. Mi papá dice que me parezco mucho a ella sobretodo… –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Dio un pequeño suspiro para liberar la tensión y continuó –Cuando tenía once discutí con mi hermano. Él estaba molesto porque me quedé jugando hasta tarde con mi amiga Tomoyo aquí en el parque pingüino. Comenzó a regañarme y me dijo que mamá estaría decepcionada si hubiera visto que me comportaba de esa manera. Eso dolió. Le grité que yo no tenía mamá y que ella jamás me conoció. Tomé mis cosas, salí de la casa corriendo y llegué hasta aquí. Me trepé en este árbol que en esa época estaba lleno de flores de cerezo. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí arriba llorando. Luego apareció mi papá con una sonrisa dulce y bajé hasta llegar junto a él y lo abracé. Le pedí disculpas por haberlo asustado pero el no dijo nada y simplemente me besó la frente. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que mi papá me comento que este árbol fue donde conoció a mi mamá. Ella estaba trepada y cayó sobre mi padre. Fue amor a primera vista. Luego me miró y me dijo que era muy parecida a ella, no solo en lo físico si no que también en el carácter y la forma de pensar. Por eso supo que me encontraría en este cerezo porque a ella la calmaban. Fue entonces que descubrí que aunque mamá no estuviera junto a mi, seguía estando conmigo en mi corazón – secó el par de lágrimas que no había podido contener y lo miró de frente – Ella murió durante el otoño por una extraña enfermedad, nunca supimos que fue pero al parecer fue mejor así. Luego volví a casa y me disculpé con mi hermano. Él hizo lo mismo. Desde ese día, este lugar es mi favorito en el mundo pero detesto cuando está así. Triste, desolado, sin vida. Me hace pensar que mamá se sentía de la misma forma antes de que su vida se termine.

-Entiendo como te sientes con eso –dijo con simpleza Syaoran mientras observaba las hojas amarillas que estaban regadas por el suelo –Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años en un accidente automovilístico y desde entonces no he pensado mucho en él –Fue sincero, como jamás lo había sido con nadie. Él jamás había hablado de su padre con nadie, ni siquiera su familia o amigo, y ahora, de la nada habla con una extraña sobre alguien tan importante para él. –A veces también lo extraño pero sé que está en un lugar tranquilo lejos de todos los deseos insensatos de algunas personas –recordó a su madre y un dolor en su pecho apareció así que decidió que era mejor olvidarse de ello como tantos años llevaba haciéndolo –No te sientas triste, realmente las cosas pasan por algo. El que ella no esté ahora aquí sólo quiere decir que se marchó para estar contigo en todo momento…

-Gracias –susurró ella con una sonrisa sincera –Realmente eres un muchacho muy agradable. Creo que por eso quise hablarte esta mañana porque pareces ser alguien diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada y también muy parecido. Puede sonar loco y hasta confuso pero eres igual y diferente. Sé que quizás no nos conocemos pero sé que tras esa seriedad y formalidad que pareces tener hay una persona pidiendo a gritos vivir. Estoy segura de que lo lograrás algún día, de eso no tengo dudas.

-Yo… No lo entiendo –Respondió él levantando la mirada para observarla con calma por primera vez. Algo dentro de él pareció prenderse en llamas porque un calor que jamás había sentido en su vida lo embargó. Una sensación de placer que no se comparaba con el sexo casual que lograba tener los fines de semana. Este, sin dudar ni pestañear, era un placer simplemente mucho mayor. Eso lo golpeó como una ola. Ella logró leerlo a pesar de los muros que había puesto a su alrededor, lo hizo sentir comprendido por primera vez en su vida, ella parecía confiar en que él podía hacer lo que se propusiera. Ella hizo que algo naciera dentro de él pero no sabía que.

-No es necesario que lo entiendas, lo vivirás y yo estaré contigo para felicitarte cuando lo hagas –dijo con calma volviendo a caminar. Cuando notó que él seguía pensando se detuvo y giró la cabeza para comprobar que la veía confundido. De esa manera y con esa mirada anonadada le parecía bastante guapo y tierno. Ella sólo sonrió antes de hablarle sin detener nuevamente su marcha. – ¿Sabes? Hoy es un día especial porque es el inicio del invierno. Me encanta esta estación porque es diferente a las demás y hace parecer a todas las otras muy diferentes. Todas son cálidas y salta a la vista su hermosura por el simple hecho de ser coloridas y de tener miles de posibilidades para hacer esto o aquello. Pero el invierno es especial porque a pesar de ser una estación que se muestra fría tiene miles de matices escondidos en su interior, simplemente hay que aprender a reconocer la belleza que mantiene oculta. Quizás tiene mucho más que ofrecer que lo que pensamos –Mientras ella decía cada frase él parecía estar más confundido que antes y sólo la veía fijamente marcharse. Ella se giró nuevamente y con una risita le gritó antes de doblar pues estaba a punto de llegar al instituto – ¿Vienes a clases o te quedarás parado allí?

-Sí, ya voy –El castaño se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba ella que justo había volteado para comprobar si venía y fue tanta la rapidez que utilizó al correr que al doblar chocó con ella haciendo que se desestabilice en su caminar y casi caiga al suelo. Y cuando digo casi es porque alguien logró atraparla.

Ahí estaba Sakura con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe que jamás llegaría. Sintió unos brazos fuertes tomarla por la cintura evitando que su cuerpo alcanzara el suelo. Cuando logró abrir los ojos lo vio ahí mirándola y lejos de estar nerviosa o asustada se sentía tranquila. Podría decirse que el contacto que provocaban sus brazos se sentía, incluso, agradable.

Syaoran por su parte la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. Por ninguna razón la dejaría caer. Cuando notó que abrió los ojos vio los ojos de ella clavados en los suyos pero continuó con su máscara de seriedad observándola. Sin duda ella era muy bonita pero no, ella estaba fuera de sus ligas. Jamás intentaría una técnica de conquista con ella porque era muy amable y dulce. No la dañaría. Después de todo ella había sido la primera persona que había intentado comunicarse con él desde que llegó y eso la convertía en su amiga ¿No?

Ella siguió observándolo y curvó sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa. Un calor suave alcanzó su rostro y se sintió nervioso y temeroso de que ella podría haberlo descubierto. De pronto ella comenzó a reír y el poco a poco la fue soltando luego de acomodarla en el suelo para que pudiera sostenerse por si misma.

-Eh… Yo… Eh… Lo siento –dijo el muchacho de la manera más coherente que pudo –No fue mi intensión chocar contigo.

-No te preocupes, yo soy un poco torpe pero… –Ella se acercó un poco más para tener una visión más clara de su rostro y comenzó a reír con suavidad para luego comentar –Te sonrojaste ¿Acaso estás nervioso?

-No, no estoy sonrojado –dijo cruzándose de brazos y observando hacia otro lado y comentándole su actuar –No deberías decir cosas como esa.

-Lo siento –dijo ella apenada –No quise incomodarte –Le sonrió -¿Entremos? Será mejor que corramos porque si no el maestro nos castigará.

-Si, vamos –respondió él una vez que el sonrojo abandonó su cara –Lo siento Sakura, no fue mi intensión hacerte tropezar.

-No te preocupes, Syaoran –Sonrió ella –Estoy segura que no querías chocar conmigo. Bien, ahora corramos para que te presente con Tomoyo. Estará encantada de que tenga un nuevo amigo.

-E…es… está bien –dijo corriendo junto con su nueva amiga. Antes de entrar al salón la miró por última vez y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Una extraña sensación llenó su pecho haciéndolo sentir bien por primera vez en años. Entró al salón pensando que quizás no había sido tan mala idea ir a ese país y, definitivamente, el primer día de invierno lo estaba haciendo feliz como nunca antes hubiera imaginado.

* * *

_Por primera vez en años, ese muchacho frío y distante encontraba una persona que pudiera hacer nacer el calor en su pecho. Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Syaoran podría decir que él jamás se había comportado cercano con una chica, tampoco que hubiera desaprovechado una oportunidad de besarla y mucho menos que se hubiera disculpado por algo, ni siquiera con sus hermanas o su madre había sido tan cordial. Yo, conozco ese tipo de emociones, conozco el frío que puede sentir una persona en la soledad y también puedo decir que conozco lo maravilloso que puede ser conocer personas que pueden hacernos sentir diferentes, raros y eso es lo que Sakura había logrado con ese témpano de hielo en tan poco tiempo._

_La verdad aún no entiendo bien como fue que ellos se encontraron pero el destino es caprichoso he hizo que ese día, ese singular día se encuentren._

_A cualquiera le puede parecer extraño o loco que ellos se hayan conocido de esa manera, que ella haya abierto su corazón y que él haya podido ser, aunque sea un poco, sincero con una completa desconocida. A mi no me lo parece. ¿Qué hay más sincero que hablar con alguien que no te conoce? ¿Qué no te juzgará? Yo estoy de acuerdo._

_Por primera vez, desde que conocí esta historia, estoy siendo capaz de contar todos los detalles. Por primera vez también, me doy cuenta de cuan intenso es cada momento. Nosotros nos asombramos de tener un día con lluvia en verano, pero jamás nos detenemos a medir que tan importantes pueden ser las miradas, las palabras o las emociones para una persona. Como hasta un carácter frío puede derretirse ante el calor que te da con tan sólo una sonrisa la persona adecuada._

_Para mí, esta historia es muy especial pero no es momento de hablar de eso ahora. Yo sé que cada persona que se entere de esto compartirá cada sentimiento, cada promesa, cada situación. Porque ese día, el primer día del invierno se cruzaron dos caminos, dos personas que tenían que cruzarse… Es por eso que ahora al hablar de este preciso momento me siento feliz, porque sé que es posible que entre todo lo malo que existe alrededor de alguien, también se puede encontrar la pieza que falta en nuestro destino, y al hacerlo las cosas cambiarán._

_Sakura fue esa pieza y logró, de una manera que nadie se explica, que Syaoran por primera vez descubriera como era realmente VIVIR un invierno…_

_Y yo por fin puedo sentirme libre de contarlo…_

**Continuará...**_  
_

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_¡Hola! Esta es una de las primera historias que escribo de CCS porque estoy trabajando en paralelo con otra llamada **Opuestos e iguales**, que por supuesto les invito a leer._

_Fue una idea que llegó a mi en una de mis locuras del momento y me dije ¿Por qué no escribirla? Y como ven en este prólogo tomó vida propia. Será una historia cargada de emociones, eso se los prometo. No por nada algunas personas me conocen como la Drama Queen._

_Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño inicio porque sólo es el principio de algo bastante emocional y lleno de sensaciones. No hay una manera correcta de hacer las cosas y los protagonistas de la historia lo demostrarán poco a poco. Por eso invito a todo el que lea que me acompañe en esta aventura que se dio por casualidad._

_Quiero informarles la época en que se desarrolla la historia es la actual y que si las fechas de inicio de las estaciones no concuerdan con el inicio de las clases u otras cosas me disculpen. Intenté acomodar la estaciones de otra manera pero no quedaría como esperaba así que me dije ¿Y si mejor acomodo las fechas a mi manera? Después de todo es un universo alterno y puedo ocuparlo como sea. __Además, si se lo preguntan, la época en a que se desarrolla la historia es actual, no es el pasado ni nada por el estilo, así que si ven que aparecen cosas modernas no se asusten. __También aprovecho para comentarles que el nombre de la persona que cuenta la historia quedará en secreto hasta el último capítulo así que no se compliquen por eso y si lo descubren antes será porque son muy perceptivos._

_Quiero agradecerle de manera muy especial a **FrutillaConLecheCondensada: **Nee-san, gracias por darme tu apoyo para crear esta idea. Si no me hubieras dado tu opinión desde el primer momento no me habría atrevido a lanzarme con esto que parece ser un proyecto grande. Espero que me acompañes a lo largo de la historia porque es muy importante para mi. Ojalá te guste y me des tu opinión.  
_

_Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a todos los que hayan llegado a esta altura de la lectura y los invito a participar en la Comunidad Sakuriana, en donde soy Co-Moderadura de FrutillaConLecheCondensada. Esta semana estaremos realizando una votación para que se elija el reto que se realizará durante el mes de enero. A partir del 11 estará publicado el resultado de la misma y procederemos a entregar las reglas para todo aquel que se anime a participar._

_Bien, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y espero sus comentarios. _

_Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si quieren que continúe, cual fue la parte que más les gustó, quienes quieren que aparezcan, si se les ocurre quién narra, todo eso y mucho más pueden comentarlo en un review. Se los agradecería bastante._

**Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad (:**


	2. El inicio del invierno

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. La trama y la utilización de personajes originales son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

* * *

**-****Las cuatro estaciones****-**

_Flores en primavera, la luna en otoño, una brisa fresca en verano, nieve en invierno. Si tu mente no está ocupada de cosas innecesarias, ésta es la mejor estación de tu vida. (Wu Men Kuan)_

* * *

_**-Época: Invierno-**_

_Eres un clavel en el invierno que aunque el frío te aceche seguirás firme en este crudo y despiadado terreno y estarás ahí sin herirme con tan hermoso diseño. (J__osé Asunción Silva)_

**-Capítulo I: El Inicio del Invierno-**

_"¿Puede un corazón frío derretirse en medio de un invierno tan helado? Muchas veces he pensado en aquello. Le he dado vueltas y vueltas esperando encontrarme con la respuesta a esto, pero no me ha sido posible dar con ella. A veces siento miedo de estar inventando esta historia, de habérmela imaginado. Tengo miedo de mentirles a las personas contando algo que parece tan único y especial. Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de hablar con la sinceridad que se merece cada palabra de lo ocurrido. Tengo miedo de que esto no haya ocurrido jamás…_

_Justo ahora, miro hacia fuera y veo las gotas golpear con fuerza el vidrio de esta habitación. Son un claro recordatorio de que las cosas si ocurrieron, que si estuvieron en el momento y en el lugar preciso. De que pude ver, sentir, probar y compartir algo de ese frío y maravilloso invierno en Tomoeda._

_¿Hay alguien en el mundo que comprenda la magnitud de todas las palabras reunidas aquí? Sí, las hay. Puede que sean pocas e incluso parecieran casi inexistentes, pero hay un grupo selecto que puede asegurar, que cada cosa que diga, es crucial para entender que una historia de este tipo. De amor y dolor. De miedo y seguridad. De todo…_

_Ellos y su invierno nos demuestran que es posible sentir la tibieza en el alma cuando se encuentra lo que se ha esperado por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo sabemos cuando encontramos lo que esperábamos? Pues fácil, simplemente los sientes y ya está. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer contra la conexión entre las fuerzas salvajes e inevitables que se da entre dos almas destinadas a encontrarse, compartirse y vivirse. Más aún, cuando desde el primer momento la burbuja en la que estuviste toda tu vida explota y te ves obligado a cambiar todo drásticamente. Eso fue precisamente lo que le ocurrió a él..._

* * *

Syaoran Li asumió que ya no estaba en su hogar en Hong Kong cuando entro al salón de clases por primera vez acompañado de Sakura Kinomoto. No estaban sus amigos. No estaban sus maestros. No existía esa clásica pero exquisita decoración del colegio de caballeros de su ciudad natal. No eran los mismos pupitres. Ese, definitivamente, no era el lugar donde había pasado su vida entera para formarse como un hombre de sociedad que, algún día, debía tomar las riendas del negocio familiar, formar una familia y traer herederos para continuar el legado familiar con sus estúpidas reglas y sus más estúpidas imposiciones. Sin duda alguna le agradaba este lugar.

No tardó ni siquiera un minuto en estar dentro, cuando todo el mundo dentro volteó a ver a la entrada. Y no para mirarlo a él, precisamente, si no que a su bella acompañante. Luego de esas expresiones de sorpresa un grupo de muchachas bastante parlanchinas se acercaron a la ojiverde y, por cosas que uno desconoce, pensaron que era una gran idea hablar todas al mismo tiempo. Decir que el joven chino estaba sorprendido era poco. Con lo poco que pudo comprender de los regaños de ciertas muchachas a la castaña, se dio cuenta que ella no era muy asidua a llegar temprano a clases, y verla allí antes que el maestro parecía ser un motivo de celebración para sus amigas.

La sonrojada muchacha se debatía entre interrumpir la curiosa "conversación", a la que no estaba prestándole atención y que tenían todas al mismo tiempo, a riesgo de parecer descortés o simplemente esperar a que terminen de decir lo querían, para luego rogar por que le quede, a lo menos un minuto, para presentar a su nuevo amigo. Una voz se alzó ante las demás y salvó la situación en el último momento.

-¡Sakurita, el uniforme de invierno te queda divino! –Chilló la pelinegra haciendo que todas las chicas alrededor de los castaños guardaran silencio. Con una cámara de video apuntando al par de recién llegados le dijo con toda la ilusión –Permíteme grabarte para recordar este momento, por favor.

-Pero… Si ya… Lo estás haciendo Tommy –Dijo la ojiverde levemente sonrojada por el actuar de su mejor amiga. Tomoyo era especial para la castaña en muchos sentidos. Es su mejor amiga desde que tiene memoria. Luego de que muriera su madre descubrieron que eran primas y que su tía -La gran Sonomi Daidouji- era prima de su mamá. Eso la hizo recuperar, de cierta forma, su sentido de una familia. Tomoyo se había convertido en una hermana para ella. Sabía que le podía confiar todos y cada uno de sus secretos, y jamás la juzgaría por nada. Una de las actividades favoritas de la preciosa pelinegra era poner sus bellos ojos color amatista tras el lente de una cámara y grabarla. No por eso se había acostumbrado.

-Espera un momento –La voz de la pelinegra la hizo volver del trance al que se inducía cada vez que ella apuntaba con su cámara. La castaña la miró por un instante notó la chispa de curiosidad obvia en sus ojos. De un momento a otro el lente de la cámara viajó hasta el muchacho distraído que estaba junto a ella – ¡Vaya! ¡La cámara te adora! –Chilló la muchacha mientras lo analizaba con su lente –Esperen un momento. Tengo que tener una imagen de ustedes dos juntos. ¡Se ven soñados!

-¿Eh? –El muchacho castaño no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo y, mucho menos, porqué esa muchacha lo grababa. Un sonrojo se apoderó completamente de su rostro varonil –No… eh… ¡Espera que haces! –gritó nervioso agitando los brazos.

-Tomoyo, preciosa, ¿Qué haces? –Un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos azules se paró junto a ella mientras la amatista grababa de todos los ángulos posibles a la pareja sonrojada en la entrada del salón.

-Ella está grabando a Sakura y al chico nuevo – Respondió con amabilidad una jovencita de cabellos ondulados de color castaño que estaba en el grupo que se acercó a Sakura –Ambos se han sonrojado y a Tomoyo le parece de lo más tierno.

-¡Oh! ¡Soy tan maleducada! –Se lamentó la amatista –No me he presentado, tú debes ser el alumno nuevo ¿Verdad? –Extendió la mano hasta el castaño que asentía con la miraba baja para ocultar su sonrojo –Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, es un placer.

-Li Xiaoláng –contestó y le dio un pequeño apretón de manos, que soltó de inmediato.

-Eriol Hiragizawa –El ojiazul le extendió la mano de igual manera que la amatista –Soy novio de esta linda señorita y amigo de Sakura –Señalando a las dos chicas – ¿Puedo preguntar como se conocen ustedes dos?

-Yo… este… -balbuceaba la castaña sin poder explicar cómo lo había conocido.

-Iba por la calle, ella me asustó, me caí, conversamos un poco y llegamos hasta aquí. Fin de la historia –El castaño vio lo incómoda que estaba la ojiverde y decidió salvarla. Habló con esa distancia que siempre lo caracterizó y eso hizo que más de alguna chica del salón suspire por él. _Así que aquí también caen como moscas en la miel._ Pensó bastante agradado de la idea.

-Eso es increíble –comentó un muchacho de aspecto gracioso –No llevas ni cinco minutos en el salón y ya las tienes a todas babeando. Bueno, casi a todas. Sabemos que Tomoyo ni Rika mirarían a nadie más que a sus amados. ¡Y claro! Chiharu tampoco sería capaz –se acercó y le estrechó la mano- Mi nombre es Takashi Yamasaki. ¿Sabías que los nombres se inventaron en la prehistoria? Antes todos se llamaban Ugh –comentó levantando el dedo índice.

Los dos castaños a penas escucharon hablar al chico le prestaron toda su atención porque les pareció interesante lo que el muchacho decía y, además, era algo nuevo que ninguno de los dos sabía.

-Es verdad –lo secundó Eriol haciendo que los castaños lo volteen a ver con ilusión –Todos se llamaban Ugh. Claro. Pero un día estaban todos reunidos y hacía frío. Se comenzaron a resfriar y uno de la nada estornudó haciendo un ruido que se escuchó como Achú.

-Sí Eriol –dijo emocionado Yamasaki haciendo que los castaños se emocionen también –Desde ahí cuando comenzaron a nacer los bebés comenzaron a ponerle Achú, pues se volvió un nombre muy popular. Entonces empezaron a inventar más y más nombres hasta que…

-¡Basta de mentiras Yamasaki! –Lo reprendió una chica de coletas molesta –Mucho gusto Li, no hagas caso a lo que dice este idiota –tomó de la oreja al muchacho y comenzó a arrastrarlo a su asiento– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ni digas esas mentiras?

-Eriol, sabes muy bien que no debes seguirle el juego a Yamasaki –comentó divertida la amatista y sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de los castaños –Sakurita, sabes que no debes hacerle caso a ese par cuando comienzan a divagar. Eso va para ti también Li.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras pestañeaban aún más confundidos que al principio – ¿Era mentira?

-Pero claro que es mentira Sakura, ni que fuese una historia de vampiros –respondió una muchacha de lentes –Encantada Li, mi nombre es Naoko y la que ves por allá, embobada hacia la puerta es Rika.

El castaño saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Un hombre de unos treinta años ingresó al salón con un maletín colgando de sus manos. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Rika, que había estado todo el tiempo en la puerta y ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Todo el salón corrió a sus asientos pero como el joven nuevo no sabía donde ubicarse se quedó de pie frente a toda la clase. Pudo observar con calma mientras el profesor acomodaba sus cosas en su mesa. Notó dos cosas que le podían ser de utilidad. Primero, que habían bastantes chicas, y segundo que habían bastantes chicas parecidas a las que frecuentaba en Hong Kong. Un consuelo para él.

Buscó con la mirada a Sakura. A penas la vio no pudo evitar carcajear mentalmente pues la susodicha estaba recogiendo sus lápices del suelo donde, al parecer, los había tirado un momento antes. Una leve, minúscula, casi invisible y extraordinaria sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nunca una chica había llamado su atención por ser torpe pero ella parecía ser la excepción. Sin duda sería divertido tener una _amistad _con ella mientras durara su estadía en Japón. Sería algo nuevo y refrescante, después de todo, él no tenía amigas, sólo algunas cuantas conocidas que no llegaban ni a eso.

-Joven, usted debe ser el muchacho de China que me mencionó el director –Dijo el maestro mientras se paraba junto a él – ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

-Me llamo Li Xiaoláng, vengo de Hong Kong –respondió distante, de la misma manera en que le hablaba a todo el mundo en ese salón. Miró inconscientemente hacia el puesto de su compañera y la vio sonriendo mientras levantaba el pulgar a modo de aceptación. Esa chica era totalmente fuera de los parámetros comunes a los que estaba acostumbrado.

-Muy bien Li –el maestro sonrió –Yo soy el Profesor Terada y seré tu maestro lo que dure el curso. Debemos buscarte un asiento para que acomodes tus cosas –Barrió con la mirada el salón hasta que ubicó un puesto libre –Hiragizawa, ¿El asiento junto de ti está libre?

-Así es profesor –respondió contento el muchacho. Sin duda tener un blanco fácil para las bromas sería totalmente divertido –Li, puedes sentarte aquí si lo deseas.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Li? –Preguntó el maestro que recibió por respuesta un meneo de cabeza –Muy bien, ahora ve a tu asiento y ponte cómodo. Los demás, saquen su libro de textos y ábranlos en la página 23.

Sonidos de reproches se escucharon en todo el salón mientras el chico llegaba a su asiento. Cuando estuvo allí se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba sentada en el asiento delante de él, junto a Daidouji y junto a él estaba Hiragizawa quién, por cierto, lo observaba de manera divertida.

Sakura debía poner atención en la clase pero no pudo evitar girarse y sonreírle a su compañero que parecía haberse sonrojado levemente. Se acercó un poco más hacia él y le susurró.

-Estoy contenta de que estés sentado ahí. Ahora tendré con quién conversar cuando Tomoyo y Eriol comiencen con su rollo romántico –rio suavemente y le guiñó un ojo.

-Creo que entonces es bueno que estés sentada allí –sus mejillas parecieron sonrojarse más porque sintió que se calentaban levemente y sonrió de la manera más sincera, en años.

-Kinomoto, Li ¿Puede alguno decirme en que fecha ocurrió esta batalla? –Consultó el profesor sabiendo muy bien la respuesta. Ambos lo miraron y negaron, para luego agachar sus cabezas y comenzar a leer sus respectivos libros –Espero que presten atención y dejen de hablar en clases.

* * *

No hubo más palabras en lo que duró la clase. Y las siguientes tampoco. Varias veces se encontraron mirándose furtivamente y se sonrieron, algo que no pasó inadvertido para nadie en el salón.

Las preguntas de las chicas para Sakura eran todas con respecto a él y a todas les contestaba igual: "Es un chico que conocí esta mañana", "Es un conocido y ya", "¿No creen que están intentando ligarme a un completo desconocido?", "Es un chico amable, nada más", "Seguro llegaremos a ser buenos amigo" y varias respuestas del mismo tipo. Ninguna de ellas fue suficiente para sus amigas. Tomoyo guardó silencio y sólo sonrió.

Por el lado de los muchachos que se acercaron al chino fue totalmente distinto. Él no respondía, sólo observaba mientras oía los comentarios: "Sakura es una chica muy guapa", "Vaya suerte que tienes", "Ella no tiene novio" y cosas por el estilo. Algo muy típico en jovencitos de su edad. Por alguna razón -que el castaño no comprendía- Eriol seguía observándolo con diversión.

* * *

Al salir de clases Syaoran llamó a Wei a su teléfono móvil para avisarle que debía reunirse con el director por algún asunto, así que pasaría por él un poco más tarde. Probablemente, para ese instante la lluvia ya habría comenzado. Se dirigió a la oficina cabreado.

* * *

Sakura salió del salón acompañada de Tomoyo, pues habían acordado que caminarían juntas para dar un paseo por las tiendas antes de ir a casa. Iban en un silencio agradable hasta que la castaña comenzó a reír suavemente.

-¿Qué sucede Sakurita? –Preguntó sonriente la amatista –Cuéntamelo.

-Sólo recordaba esta mañana, fue bastante divertido –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Me contarás como te conociste con Li? -Preguntó como si no fuese la gran cosa –Digo, después de todo no has tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

-Bueno, esta mañana venía caminando pues Toya me despertó temprano. Entonces vi a Syaoran que de un momento a otro habló sólo. Le pregunté que qué había dicho porque iba cerca de él y pensé que me hablaba pero no, al parecer tuvo un ataque de locura…

-Cómo esos que te dan seguido –bromeó la pelinegra y la castaña rio nerviosa.

-Bien, como te decía. Luego el miró hacia los lados pero no como estaba tras él no me vio y luego le volví a hablar y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que no pude evitarlo y entonces yo…

-Lo asustaste –completó riendo la amatista y fue entonces que Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

-Ajá, y se asustó tanto que cayó al piso. ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto, Tomoyo! Se veía tan mono que comencé a reír. Se veía molesto y reí más y luego, bueno luego nos presentamos, le enseñe el cerezo que era de mi mamá y charlamos un poco sobre eso y sobre su papá…

-Al parecer tienen algo en común –comentó con interés – Es bastante extraño que le muestres el cerezo a cualquiera y Li parece ser un chico reservado.

-Sí, pero tengo la impresión de que sólo quiere mostrarse frio como una mañana de invierno ante los demás, pero dentro tiene un lado cálido –la castaña se veía pensativa –Hay algo en él que hace que piense que está aterrado por algo, pero no puedo decirte qué porque no lo sé, aún.

-Espero que descubras que es pues parece un muchacho bastante interesante y ya tiene a sus pies a casi toda la población femenina del instituto –dijo despreocupada la amatista – Pero al parecer él ya a encontrado algo que le llame la atención en Tomoeda –Había sutileza en su voz.

-¿No estarás pensando que él…? ¡Tomoyo! Por favor no comiences tú ahora –dijo sonrojada –Quizás él tiene novia en China y todos están diciéndole todas esas cosas bochornosas.

-Yo no he dicho nada más que lo que salta a la vista Sakurita –comentó suavemente la amatista –Lleva tan sólo un día en clases y se han dado tantas miradas que pronto se habrán desgastado los ojos. No le veo lo malo a que salgas con él ¿Tú si?

-Yo no he salido con nadie desde que Yue y yo terminamos y eso fue hace… –comenzó a calcular con los dedos.

-Hace dos años Sakura ¿No crees que es hora de que te intereses en alguien más… más humano? –La miró con tristeza –Todos saben que Yue siempre fue un idiota contigo, incluso tú misma lo sabes. Está bien que le tengas cariño, pero si fue capaz de hacerte lo que te hizo no tienes porque tener le consideración -de ninguna manera- luego de tanto tiempo. Li me parece un buen muchacho y sí, puede que se conozcan ¿Cuánto? ¿Unas horas? Y que. Entre ustedes hay química, eso cualquiera puede notarlo.

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado, bueno, sólo esta mañana pero eso no cuenta porque fue una coincidencia…

-Una muy maravillosa coincidencia, si me permites decirlo –corrigió mientras le indicaba que podía continuar.

-Bueno, una agradable coincidencia pero nada más. Ya dejen de molestar a Syaoran, si no, ni siquiera querrá ser mi amigo. Me agrada, lo reconozco, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya enamorado ¿O me equivoco? –Tomoyo negó con resignación – ¿Ves? Podemos ser sólo amigos y así me ahorro muchos problemas. Sobretodo uno internacional.

-¿Internacional? –Preguntó confundida la amatista.

-Sí, internacional. No quiero que una mujer celosa venga a reclamarme más tarde –Comentó divertida –Sabes que todo lo que hago es sin derecho a arrepentimientos, y si hay una chica de por medio voy a, inevitablemente, romper esa regla porque sé mejor que nadie lo que es que te rompan el corazón. ¡Oh!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Tomoyo mientras sentía las primeras gotas de lluvia caer -¡Ah! Es eso –Sonrió –Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, se viene un gran tormenta.

-Claro, me pongo los patines y nos vamos –Sacó de su mochila sus patines y se sentó en una banca techada.

-Sakurita –dijo Tomoyo pensativa –Creo que debería darte la oportunidad de salir con chicos. Es más, creo que deberías tratar de acercarte más a Li. Hay algo en su mirada que es completamente… completamente… No lo sé… Intenso.

-¡Wow! Que no te oiga Eriol hablar así –comentó divertida –Tomoyo, no te preocupes. Si debo estar con él así será. Recuerda la sabia frase de conquista de tu novio: "No existen las coincidencias…"

-"…Sólo lo inevitable." –Completó Tomoyo con un suspiro enamorado –Eso es lo que te digo. La manera en que se conocieron fue especial. Promete que lo pensarás ¿Si?

-Lo prometo Tomoyo –Sonrió con sinceridad la ojiverde.

-Eso espero –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la calle contraria mientras agitaba su mano y le sonreía –Nos vemos mañana Sakura, ten cuidado con los patines, puedes dañarte si llueve muy fuerte.

-Así lo haré Tommy, nos vemos mañana –Se despidió y emprendió su viaje por las calles lluviosas de Tomoeda.

* * *

Syaoran salía molesto de la oficina del director. Estar una hora entera escuchando las estúpidas normas de comportamiento de la noble institución –altamente sarcástico- lo habían puesto de mal humor. El primer lugar él no era un delincuente cualquiera, él era Li Xiaoláng, heredero mayoritario de una de las potencias más grandes del comercio asiático, y segundo, debería preocuparse menos de molestar a los alumnos y más en arreglar las canaletas de su estúpido instituto pues parecían estar tapadas y el agua que caía, en ese preciso momento, había empapado su ropa.

Alguien del cielo pareció compadecerse de él pues Wei estaba en la entrada esperándolo en el auto que había conseguido con uno de los conocidos de su mayordomo. El anciano iba a salir del auto para ayudar al castaño pero él no quería que el hombre se enferme. Después de todo era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía. Corrió al auto y se sentó atrás. Suspiró aún molesto. Se pasó la mano por sus alborotados y empapados cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia fuera lo poco que podía.

-¿Mal día joven Syaoran? –Preguntó Wei con su típico tono calmado de voz –Parece que no está muy contento.

-Fue un día _casi_ malditamente jodido –respondió con molestia –El estúpido director me tuvo una hora dentro de su estúpida oficina mientras me hacía repasas sus estúpidas reglas para su estúpido instituto. No soy un delincuente o algo parecido.

-No, no lo es, pero debe comprender que es algo que debe saber –comentó tranquilo –después de todo, es algo que hacen siempre a inicios de año y como no estaba es justo para ellos y para usted saberlo. Tener una idea de sus reglas le permite conocer cuando puede reclamar sus derechos.

-Sería más fácil si sus letras fueran más sencillas. Después de todo _el japonés es sólo un idioma_ – respondió más tranquilo. Se detuvieron en un semáforo y él miró descuidadamente hacia afuera –Japón tiene un invierno muy frio y lluvioso, no sé si pueda acostúmbrame a esto.

-Recuerde que es esto o estar en su casa con cinco mujeres presionándolo para que tome una decisión – comentó el hombre mientras esperaba el cambio de luz –Desde mi perspectiva esta es su mejor opción, después de todo.

-Como yo lo veo las dos se ven terribles –bromeó, aún en su malhumor podía permitirse eso. Miró por la ventana y notó un pequeño bulto empapado con el uniforme del instituto. Era una chica sentada en el suelo tomándose el tobillo bajo la lluvia. Algo le decía que debía observar mejor así que bajó el vidrio y pudo ver, con toda claridad, un hermoso y empapado cabello castaño. Era su compañera. Era Sakura.

Wei notó que el muchacho había abierto la ventana por la brisa que entró en el lugar pero no quiso preguntar el porqué pues el jovencito era bastante impulsivo y siempre hacía cosas como esa. La luz dio verde y él se dispuso a doblar para tomar la calle a casa. Al momento de hacerlo la voz de Syaoran lo preocupó.

-Espera Wei –dijo el muchacho que por mucho que intentara esconderlo se veía preocupado –Detente un momento.

-Como desee, joven Syaoran –respondió el anciano mientras estacionaba el auto en una orilla de la calle.

Para sorpresa del anciano, a penas se detuvo el lujoso automóvil el castaño salió a la lluvia y corrió hasta la esquina.

* * *

Syaoran se detuvo ahí. Observó hacia donde había visto el bulto empapado -que seguía allí- y se acercó. El cuerpo de la castaña parecía tiritar pero no pudo distinguir si era a causa de la lluvia o del llanto. Porque sí, notó que la chica sollozaba. Se agachó a su altura y ella pudo verlo. En un principio se sorprendió y abrió los ojos dándole la oportunidad al muchacho que viera sus enormes ojos verdes. _Mi color favorito_, pensó. Tan fascinado estaba con el color de ojos de la muchacha que se tardó en reaccionar al abrazo impulsivo que le dio la muchacha mojada. Él no supo porqué ni cómo pero de un momento a otro estaba allí, correspondiendo al abrazo de Sakura.

Ella lloraba y él no entendía porqué. La separó un poco para poder observar su rostro y ver si descubría que era lo que le había ocurrido. Tenía la cara mojada pero él podía distinguir con claridad cuales eran lágrimas y cuales gotas de lluvia. Algo le oprimió el pecho y una pequeña calidez apareció en su rostro. De nuevo esa sensación que había sentido cada vez que pudo mirarla durante ese día.

Algo parecido ocurría con Sakura. Verlo allí fue como un alivio, una sensación de dicha que no pudo contener y terminó abrazándolo. Luego, la mirada ámbar profunda de él sobre su rostro le hizo sentir algo extraño en el estómago como si tuviese vida propia. Todo él día le ocurrió aquello. Incluso cuando estaba de espaldas y sentía su mirada en su nuca se sentía así de nerviosa y no comprendía –ninguno- el por qué.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Estás lastimada? –Su voz sonó un poco más preocupada de lo que debía.

-Yo venía… yo venía con los patines y… y… y un tipo que pasó chocó conmigo. Perdí… perdí el… el equilibrio y… y tropecé… me… me torcí… me torcí el tobillo –le contó entre sollozos y lágrimas –Me… me duele.

-Ya, calma –le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Esa era la primera vez que le preocupaba una chica desconocida. No. En realidad era la primera vez que le preocupaba una chica. No, no. La verdad es que era la primera vez que le preocupaba alguien que no era de su círculo más cercano, es decir, sólo su familia y amigos –Déjame que te ayude. Te llevaré a casa para que te cambies de ropa y veamos que tal está ese tobillo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero… pero… ¿Cómo? –Volvió a balbucear e hipar por llorar en demasía –No puedo… no puedo caminar. Ya lo… ya lo intenté.

-Mi auto está cerca y Wei me está esperando ¿Vamos? –Ella asintió con la cabeza levemente –Bien, pasa tus brazos por mi cuello para que pueda llevarte –cuando ella lo hizo el posó una de sus manos bajo sus piernas y la otra en su espalda – ¿Lista?

-Ajá –contestó –Estoy… estoy lista.

El castaño se impulsó con sus piernas y la levantó. En sus brazos ella se sentía aún más liviana y hacía que fuese mucho más cómodo cargarla. Cuando se giró vio que Wei lo observaba de una manera difícil de describir pero era seguro que tenía un poco de sorpresa, orgullo y diversión. Caminó con la muchacha en brazos hasta llegar al auto.

-Wei, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de abrir la puerta por favor? –Le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz. El anciano seguía sorprendido.

-Claro joven Syaoran –respondió mientras abría la puerta. Tomó el morral olvidado y lo acomodó en la parte trasera del automóvil.

El castaño deslizó a la muchacha en el asiento trasero y se tomó su tiempo. Ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro y el cálido contacto no ayudaba. Con la poca resistencia que ambos tenían se alejaron lentamente.

-Estaremos en casa en un segundo Sakura –le dijo con suavidad antes de cerrar la puerta. Una vez fuera rodeó el auto para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

-Joven Syaoran ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –antes de subir preguntó.

-Vamos a casa. No sé donde vive Sakura y creo que es mejor que la ayudemos con su tobillo y ropa seca. Al parecer estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia –comentó más para si que para el anciano.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! –Dijo el mayordomo con perspicacia mientras sonreía –Ahora sé por que su día fue _casi _horrible.

-¡Wei! –Gritó ruborizado el castaño –No es lo que crees. ¡Ya cállate y vamos a casa!

Entró al auto rápidamente para que Wei dejara de hacerle esos comentarios tan extraños. Inevitablemente miró hacia atrás y notó que su _amiga _había dejado de llorar.

-Gracias –dijo ella con una sonrisa –Es la segunda vez que me ayudas este día. Primero evitaste que me caiga en la mañana y ahora me ayudas así. Te lo agradezco mucho. Lamento causarte tantos problemas.

-No es nada. No te preocupes –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa –Para mi no es problema ayudarte. Descuida.

-No, claro que al señorito no le molesta en lo absoluto –dijo Wei que en algún momento se había sentado en el automóvil –Estaremos en un momento en casa, señorita Sakura.

* * *

_El automóvil comenzó a rodar bajo la lluvia. La fría y, de cierta manera, cálida lluvia de Tomoeda. _

_Esa lluvia tan inolvidable que hace que las cosas más inesperadas ocurran. Recuerdo la sensación que deja esa lluvia cuando algo así ocurre. Es como si pudiese llevarse todos los problemas lejos y arreglara de una manera poco convencional las situaciones. Ellos lo saben…_

_Algo que actúa de manera sorprendentemente irreal hizo que, de alguna manera, ellos se encuentren esa tarde de lluvia. Que sintieran esa electricidad que sólo sucede una vez. Una vez es toda la vida._

_Cualquiera podría decirte que la época de los mejores romances más hermosos son los de verano por todo lo que implica pero yo, después de conocer esta historia sé, sin dudarlo ni un instante que los amores que nacen al inicio del invierno son más preciosos que cualquier tesoro pues encuentran lo más cálido dentro del frío de la estación._

_Amor. Esa palabra me parece tan amplia hoy. Tan amplia que siento miedo de encasillara en frases que no tengan sentido. Tan amplia que puedo cometer el error de dejarla corta. El amor… Ese amor… El más indescriptible, maravilloso y sincero de todos los sentimientos._

_¿Cómo es posible que haya nacido el amor entre dos personas que no lo conocían? No lo sé. No lo entiendo. No puedo comprender. Pero aún así. En la ignorancia que me envuelve, soy inmensamente feliz. Feliz porque soy yo. Porque tengo la grandiosa oportunidad de contaros a vosotros como es realmente un amor. Feliz porque siendo una persona en este mundo he podido ver lo hermoso que trae el invierno. Feliz porque fui capaz de ver más allá. Feliz porque pude tener un poco de lo que cualquiera desearía poseer. Feliz porque no hay nadie que pueda quitarme esta historia…_

_Miro por la ventana una vez más y la lluvia no ha cesado. Una sonrisa se toma inevitablemente mi rostro y si alguien me viese, justamente ahora, no comprendería lo que significa para mí esta lluvia que cae con fuerza alrededor._

_Cierro los ojos por un momento, un pequeño y significativo momento y la escucho caer como si impregnase en mi cada sentir de ellos. Ni siquiera soy capaz de describir tales sensaciones. Cada cosa que diga ahora se quedaría corta..._

_Pregunto nuevamente algo que no sabía hasta ahora, luego de repasarlo nuevamente, como responder:_

**___¿Puede un corazón frío derretirse en medio de un invierno tan helado?_**

_Lluvia._

_Invierno._

_Frío._

_Es algo nuevo._

_Sonrisas. _

_Miradas._

_Felicidad._

_Encontré sólo una respuesta:_

_**Amor…"**_

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

Hola, hola!

He actualizado, repito, he actualizado! Jaja Sí, lo sé, estoy loca ¿Y qué?

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado. Como ven, no todo puede ser drama en mi reino de fantasía, así que puse una pizca -muy pequeña- de humor. Que hayan llegado hasta aquí es una buena señal para mi.

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia. En especial a quien le ha dado Follow, a quienes la han marcado en Favorito y a por supuesto a quienes dejar Reviews.

Procederé a contestar los que han llegado:

**Srta. Frutilla:** Neeeeeeeeeeeeeee-chan! Por Melín, Godric, Salazar y Morgana! Estoy tan contenta de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior pues como sabes, si tu no hubieras estado latigazo tras latigazo me hubiese sido imposible construir esta historia. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado (: Te quiero mocosa aunque me hagas bullying y esas cosas que tú dices que es cariño XD

**Neko lila:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y has adivinado. Va a ser un drama ¡Y que drama! Cuando comencé a leer tenía claro el propósito que quería lograr, pero al pasar lo días lo he pensado mejor y descubrí que si una historia toma un rumbo creativo pues la cosa es simple, o se le deja ir con vida propia o se reescribe y queda como algo sin trasfondo. Yo no podía permitir que la historia se vaya por un caño por no dejar a mis dramáticas musas fluir así que será así. Dramática hasta llorar. Prometo que intentaré que no llores mucho pero si vas a demandarme por eso avísame con anticipación para sacar cita con mi abogado jaja. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que me acompañes es entre viaje, en serio (:

**Lilian-chan123:** Me alegro que te haya parecido adorable *-* Eso me dice que voy por buen camino (: Ahora, con respecto a quien narra pues, jamás dije que fuese una narradora, también puede ser un narrador o dos. Eso no lo sabremos hasta el final porque ni yo sé hacia donde va esto la verdad. Yo emprendí un viaje en que dejaré la creatividad fluir. Ya veremos que sucede en el futuro. Espero que sigas conmigo a lo largo de la historia. Gracias por leerme (:

**Midori Hanasaki**: Cariño, lo dije, lo digo y lo diré, soy la Drama Queen! jaja La idea de describir detalladamente la historia es exactamente lo que dices, que uno pueda sentir que sobrepasa sólo las letras y que sea posible tener una imagen clara de lo que se expresa. Eres escritora también, sé que me entiendes. Voy a tomar varios elementos de libros, películas y series que ha pasado por mis hermosos ojos (ego a flote XD) para poder escribir esta historia. Es un proyecto enorme y sólo espero poder controlarlo. Gracias por leer y espero que sigas conmigo en este proyecto. Nos leemos por aquí, en el foro o en el grupo de la comunidad (:

**SandyS:** Hola! Gracias por leer mi humilde historia :D Espero que me sigas acompañando en el camino y veas que curso toma. Lo del narrador es un completo y absoluto misterio. Nació de una de mis ideas locas y ahí está, co un pasamontaña en la cabeza y un distorcionador de voz para que ni siquiera yo sepa quién es, aún. Confieso ahora mismo que jamás he leído ese libro de la grandiosa Isabel Allende pero prometo ponerlo en mi lista de pendientes (Que está enorme). Gracias de verdad por leerme y espero tenerte dando vueltas por aquí seguido (:

**Sango-Tsunade:** Jane, al principio hubo un error técnico. Mi culpa. Lo que trataba de decir era que tenían que descubrir cuales son los bueno y malos momentos. Cada persona puede considerar cual es un momento bueno o malo durante la estación que les voy a presentar, porque son ambos muy ambiguos y cada quien tiene su estándar en cada caso. Eso era lo que quería decir ahí. Ahora -a riesgo de quitar el mistisísmo que quiero crear en el relato- Cuando Sakura habla del invierno, no se refiere al invierno en sí. Ella nota algo en el muchacho que le hace hablar del invierno, lo que quiere decir que no habla del invierno como época estacional si no de algo más, si comprendes lo que quiero decir. No quiero rebelar eso ahora porque rompería esa sensación que quiero dejar para algunos capítulos más adelante. Si lo relees entenderás de que te hablo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y si te surgen dudas dale tu recado a mi representante... ¡Oh verdad! No tengo uno :'c jaja XD Ya, en serio. Cualquier cosa que no quede clara me dices por aquó o por FB, con gusto te aclaro las dudas . Nos leemos por aquí, por allá y por acullá (:

**Sake's Evil22:** Pero miren nada más! Es el demonio mayor en persona! Sigo siendo la reina del drama. Esto recién empieza y se pondrá dramático, no lo dudes nunca de mi. Respecto a los detalles, pues bien, los detalles son algo que me caracterizan, creo que sin mis detallitos detallosos la historia sería otra monótona escritura que se lee en cualquier lugar. Además los necesito porque así deberán descubrir quién narra y eso, hasta para mi es un misterio aún. Sí, soy una romántica hasta la más mínima fibra de mi cuerpo. Creo que si juego bien mis cartas -Y lo estoy haciendo- Saldrá algo agradable y armonioso para leer. Eso no quiere decir que no sufriré tanto o más que mis lectores. Creo que eso es lo agradable de escribir. Que uno puede conectarse con los sentimientos de los demás a través de la escritura. ¿No te parece? Esa es mi reflexión. En fin, gracias por leer mi historia y espero que algún día leas este comentario. Nos leemos (:

**Dama Colorada:** Tu comentario me emocionó. Mi nick pues, mi nick nació de un largo rato de discutirlo con mi nee-san que está más arriba (Te la presento por si no la conoces, la Srta. Frutilla). Me has elogiado bastante. La historia es algo que nació de un momento de reflexión que tuve. Estaba pensando en como las cosas podían cambiar con el tiempo y las estaciones con sus climas y demás siempre están ahí siendo testigos de todo. Eso es lo que quiero expresar. La redacción, bueno pues la redacción es algo que pretendo hacer de manera prolija. Estudio una carrera donde me piden redactar -y bastante- por lo que siempre intento mejorarla y practicarla. Creo que escribir es una de las cosas que más me encantan en el mundo y sería un insulto a las letras no hacerlo de manera correcta. Los detalles, son simplemente mi marca personal. Describir algo de la manera más aguda que exista es simplemente gratificante. No soy de las personas que hablan demasiado por lo que me queda bastante tiempo para observar -de ahí mi análisis de las estaciones- entonces aprecio cada bendito y minúsculo detalle en los objetos, las cosas y las personas. Eso es algo que sinceramente agradezco. Ahora hablando de la historia Syaoran y Sakura son mis personajes favoritos y la verdad ni siquiera había planeado como se conocerían hasta que comencé a escribir. Mis pensamientos me llevaron a eso y fue todo una hermosa casualidad, al igual que el narrador. Eso es lo más extraño. Estaba sentada frente a la pantalla y de pronto todo comenzó a fluir y se dio que resultara algo así. Me siento de verdad alagada de que te haya gustado ESA frase. El amor es difícil de describir porque tú puedes tener tu manera de verlo y yo la mía pero, ¿Qué es finalmente el amor? Eso es lo que yo busco con esta historia. Presentar mi concepto de amor imprimiéndole una parte muy importante de mi. Le tengo gran cariño a esta historia y de verdad, me siento muy contenta de que te haya gustado. También espero que este segundo capítulo haya cumplido con lo que esperabas leer. Sinceramente, sería maravilloso para mi que me sigas acompañando en la historia y te lo agradecería en el alma. Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo grande (:

Bueno, esas son mis respuestas a los reviews, espero que todos quienes han leído me sigan acompañando.

Para mi es importantísimo conocer sus opiniones para saber si les gusta como va quedando este proyecto en el que los lectores también son importantes.

Así que, ¿Un review?


	3. Chispas

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. La trama y la utilización de personajes originales son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

* * *

**-Las cuatro estaciones-**

_Flores en primavera, la luna en otoño, una brisa fresca en verano, nieve en invierno. Si tu mente no está ocupada de cosas innecesarias, ésta es la mejor estación de tu vida. (Wu Men Kuan)_

* * *

_**-Época: Invierno-**_

_Eres un clavel en el invierno que aunque el frío te aceche seguirás firme en este crudo y despiadado terreno y estarás ahí sin herirme con tan hermoso diseño. (José Asunción Silva)_

**-Capítulo II: Chispas-**

"_Estoy frente a la ventana con una taza de té entre mis manos. Mis ojos inevitablemente viajan a las nubes que han quedado luego de la lluvia y puedo sonreír por mi último descubrimiento: El amor y su fuerza descomunal es capaz de derretir a los corazones congelados._

_Sí. Es capaz de encender esa chispa en el corazón de las personas y con una mirada los transporta a los lugares más inimaginables. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué? Bien, eso es simple. Porque el amor puro y verdadero es capaz de transformar a las personas. A moverlas haciéndolas cambiar. El amor enseña a madurar, a crear, a vivir y a ser personas distintas a lo que siempre habíamos estado acostumbrados, porque sólo con la persona amada se puede ser enteramente feliz._

_Pueden desconfiar. Pueden creer que estoy mintiendo. Incluso pueden decir que me ha afectado un estado de locura momentánea. Pueden decir que soy cursi y que me hundo en el lado meloso de la vida. Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero mientras pueda compartir esta historia con vosotros, no me importará quien me esté juzgando._

_Una mirada había bastado. Sólo una mirada para desarmar a esas dos almas. Quizás la historia del hilo rojo se había cumplido tan espontáneamente como si de una brisa en medio del invierno se tratase. Eso fue lo que sintió ella…_

* * *

Nunca en su vida un muchacho como él había ido a rescatarla de su propia torpeza. Tampoco un chico guapo se había mojado bajo la torrencial lluvia para ayudarla. Y mucho menos un joven como él la había mirado de manera tan intensa durante tan mínimo instante. Entonces ¿Por qué el si lo había hecho?

Al ir en el automóvil de Syaoran a casa de este sentía que mil emociones se hacían presentes en ella. Su corazón por un momento -un corto instante- parecía haberse detenido. Sentía como la mirada de su compañero nuevo chocaba con el espejo retrovisor para observarla y -aunque lo intentaba- no podía evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero lo disimulaba muy bien desviando sus ojos hacia afuera.

Quizás Tomoyo tenía razón y había algo intenso entre ellos pero ¿Cómo era posible si a penas se conocían? Ella no estaba segura que el primer amor existiera y… ¿Y por qué estaba pensando en amor? Charlar con su mejor amiga sólo la estaba confundiendo. Centró su atención en el camino logrando obviar la intensa mirada ámbar sobre ella cada cierto instante. Suspiró y observó las gotas de lluvia.

Mientras ella se concentraba en el vidrio, Syaoran Li no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura Kinomoto. Era algo más que el hecho de verla con el tobillo doblado o empapada por la fuerte lluvia de ese país. Había algo en ella que era igual a un imán y hacía que sus ojos no pudieran apartarse de la chica de ojos color jade.

Si tan sólo unos días atrás le hubieran dicho que él iba a estar así de pendiente de una chica que había conocido hace unas cuantas horas el se habría reído en sus caras. Pero no. Ahora él mismo estaba empezando a preocuparse de su reacción al sostenerla de la cintura para que no se cayera esa misma mañana, de su reacción al ir a buscarla bajo la lluvia porque la vio en el suelo, de su reacción al no poder despegar sus ojos de ella, de su reacción al notar que Wei reprimía su risa lo más que podía. Si sus amigos lo vieran como chiquillo enloquecido de seguro que se habrían reído hasta que tuvieran cuarenta.

¿Qué podía hacer para evitar todo eso que sentía cuando la veía? Sakura era una joven bella y bastante amable. Quizás hablaba demasiado, pero eso la hacía ver encantadora. Tan sólo llevaba un día en el Instituto y ella ya había captado toda su atención.

Pero no. Eso definitivamente no era amor a primera vista, ni a segunda y ni siquiera a tercera, porque él no se podía permitir amar. No ahora cuando tenía que centrar toda su atención en tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.

Esa necesidad de estar observándola no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Miró por un segundo a Wei y lo descubrió sonriendo mientras lo miraba de reojo. Suspiró y agradeció que estuvieran a sólo una cuadra de la casa.

El auto se detuvo de pronto frente a una casa grande y Sakura se preguntó si la familia de Syaoran era numerosa, para luego pensar si no les molestaría que ella se encuentre allí. Sintió un escalofrío y supo de inmediato que era Syaoran la estaba mirando pues -como si fuera poco- todo el día la acompañó la misma sensación.

-Syaoran –Dijo Sakura aún observando la imponente casa –Este… ¿A tu familia no le molestará que venga a tu casa en estas condiciones? No estoy para nada presentable y además pensarán que yo…

-Sakura, detente –sonrió ante la preocupación de la castaña- Mi familia está en Hong Kong, yo vivo sólo con Wei. Además, te ves muy guapa así de mojada –Wei se rio haciendo que Sakura también lo haga –Bien será mejor que te ayude.

-No te preocupes Syaoran, yo puedo sola. Además ya debes estar cansado de tener que sostenerme –Argumentó la ojiverde intentando moverse -¡Auch! –Al moverse le dolió el tobillo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que intentaban escaparse.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Déjame ayudarte. Wei, por favor, ayúdame a abrirle la puerta a Sakura –Wei negó divertido mientras salía del auto junto con Syaoran. El anciano estaba sorprendido de ver al jovencito al que había cuidado desde que nació tan pendiente de una señorita, es más, tan preocupado de cualquiera que no sea él. Nunca, en los diecisiete años del menor de los Li, le había visto tal brillo en los ojos cuando observaba a alguien. Al parecer -y sorpresivamente para él- su protegido se había enamorado. Definitivamente salir de su casa le había sentado bien.

No es que Wei Wang haya criticado alguna vez el trato que le daban en casa a Syaoran. No. Es sólo que él no estaba de acuerdo con las costumbres y mandatos de la señora Ieran Li. Por ejemplo, estuvo en desacuerdo cuando comenzaron a entrenarlo a los seis años porque aún era muy pequeño. Luego, estuvo en desacuerdo cuando a los diez, en vez de hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños, lo enviaron a un campamento de artes marciales. ¡Ah! Y también estuvo en desacuerdo cuando al cumplir los dieciséis la señora obligó al joven a ir a una casa de mujeres en busca de una prostituta, pues según ella, el sexo lo volvería un hombre y lo haría madurar más rápido. ¡Que equivocada estaba!

Lo único que logro luego de esa brillante idea, es que su hijo se vuelva en un muchacho frío al que no le importaban los sentimientos de las muchachas con las que salía cada fin de semana, sino que lo que le preocupaba era satisfacer un deseo propio.

Ahora, viéndolo allí mientras movía con sumo cuidado a la señorita, Wei pudo ver una chispa de esperanza en la mirada del joven. Esa chispa que hizo que incluso él se sienta feliz. _Quizás sea ella quién logre salvarlo de tomar una mala decisión. De tomar la decisión incorrecta._ Pensó Wei.

Mientras Wei les abría la puerta de la casona, pudo observar un ligero rubor en ambos castaños. Quizás era el hecho de que Syaoran tenía sus manos en las piernas de la muchacha y justamente la falda no alcanzaba a cubrirlas completamente. O quizás era que ella lo tenía sujeto por el cuello para no caerse y hacía que sus dedos rocen con delicadeza la nuca del muchacho. ¿Quién sabe que provocó el sonrojo?

-Iré a guardar el automóvil y traeré lo que dejaron en él –dijo Wei volteándose – ¡Oh miren! ¡Ha comenzado a nevar!

-¿Nieve? –Preguntó el castaño volteándose con la chica en brazos –Mira Sakura, ¡Está nevando! –comentó con emoción.

-Te gusta mucho la nieve ¿Verdad? –Comentó ella haciendo que el ambarino se ponga nervioso y por poco la suelte.

-Se… Será mejor que… Mejor que entremos. Hace… Hace frío aquí y… estás mojada –Syaoran no podía formular frases completas. Tomó aire y exhaló para relajarse. Esa chica si que le hacía perder la compostura –Te llevaré adentro.

-Sí, vamos. Estoy segura que peso bastante –Ella sonrió al verlo negar frenéticamente mientras entraban.

-Tenga cuidado joven Syaoran –Sonrió el anciano y los vio ingresar y suspiró. Sin duda sería una divertida estadía en Japón.

* * *

Dentro de la gran casona, Sakura observaba a su alrededor y se maravillaba con cada pequeño detalle. Era completamente de madera con un suave barniz que hacía que se viera aún más elegante. Syaoran la llevó hasta la sala y la depositó con cuidado en un sillón que parecía ser nuevo pues su estampado estaba intacto. Las lámparas pegadas a las paredes le daban el toque lujoso y gracias a cada cosa situada en su lugar pudo comprender que Li Xiaoláng era el heredero de una gran familia china.

-Voy a buscarte algo de ropa y a prepararte un baño para luego revisar tu tobillo –le anunció con una cálida sonrisa –Puedes llamar a casa si quieres. Ahí está el teléfono.

-Gracias, pero mi papá y mi hermano están en una expedición arqueológica en Egipto por tres meses más, así que si quieren comunicarse me envían un mensaje al teléfono celular para conectarme a la computadora. Si no, hablamos todos los días a las nueve de la noche –Esa confesión acompañada de una sonrisa encantadora y perfecta, lograron hacerlo sentir realmente afortunado. Puede que su familia sea egoísta y codiciosa, pero jamás lo dejaría en soledad por más de tres meses. Esperen un momento. Él estaba solo. Su condición -claro está- era muy diferente.

-Yo… Lo siento –se disculpó haciendo una reverencia –No sabía que…

-No te preocupes –rio ella del nerviosismo del muchacho –A veces las personas que están en compañía son las más solitarias y otras, como yo, estando sin mi familia estoy bastante acompañada. Hablo con papá, Yukito y Touya todos los días, tengo a mi prima Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Nakuru, Spinnel, las chicas, tía Sonomi y Kaho. Ellos están todos los días preocupados de mí –La ojiverde notó la cara de desconcierto del muchacho. Se sonrojó. Había olvidado que apenas lo conocía –Lo siento. Es que a veces me emociono hablando. Después no puedo detenerme.

-No te preocupes –El ambarino se permitió reír –Eres bastante graciosa ¿Sabes?

-Creo que es mejor que me pare de aquí. Estoy empapando todo tu sofá –La castaña fue consiente de que tenía la ropa mojada al sentir frío. Miró buscando un lugar donde no mojar tanto y se encontró con una foto junto al teléfono. Se estiró un poco para tomar la foto y notó que era Syaoran con su familia -¡Vaya! Tu familia es muy linda. ¿Por qué no están aquí contigo?

-Porque huyo de una decisión –Sería imposible que tuviera los ojos más abiertos. Sakura lo había sorprendido con su pregunta directa y se había sorprendido de su respuesta aún más directa. ¿Por qué todo el día había estado respondiéndole con la verdad? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Eso era lo que se preguntaba el menor de los Li. La miró avergonzado por un instante e intentó cambiar el tema –No te preocupes por mojar el sofá. Iré a prepararte el baño. Si quieres avisarle a alguien donde estás usa el teléfono. Ya vuelvo para ayudarte.

Ella lo inquietaba. Mientras caminaba a su habitación pensaba en mil excusas que podría usar si ella le preguntaba el porqué de sus palabras. Tenía por lo menos cinco coartadas creíbles para utilizar, pero de nada le servían. De nada le servían porque sabía que bastaba con sólo una pequeña chispa de sus ojos para hacerlo hablar con la verdad. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? ¿En realidad era especial? Las dudas lo invadían, más no iba a pensar en eso ahora.

* * *

Entró a la habitación y cogió un par de pantalones deportivos acompañados de una polera de mangas largas para él, mientras que para ella, buscó un pijama de dos piezas en color verde que era especial para el invierno. Tomó la ropa que había escogido para él y dejó lo demás sobre la cama. Sí, eso estará perfecto para mantenerla protegida del frio. Buscó toallas limpias y dejó un par en el baño. Tomó otras para él.

-Listo –dijo en voz alta mirando a su alrededor por última vez. La habitación lucía impecable –Espero que le guste –sonrió por un pequeño y casi imperceptible instante para luego regañarse por preocuparse por esas cosas ¿Qué le importaba si a ella le gustaba? Se encontró pensando mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la escalera de la sala. Pero le importaba, y mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras y la observó allí discutiendo con alguien por teléfono. No quería interrumpirla, así que se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras ella terminaba. Sabía que era de mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero técnicamente él no sabía si realmente estaba hablando con alguien. Ok, ella sí hablaba con alguien, alguien que no estaba ahí, y que si no estaba allí no era espiar una conversación. Sí, eso estaba mejor. Puso atención a lo que la castaña decía.

-Sí, no te preocupes que ya estoy bien –respondía a la voz que chillaba a través del auricular –Sí, no me pasó nada –sonrió un poco –Sí, Li me ayudó –se sonrojó por algún comentario desde el otro lado de la línea –Ya basta, no sigas por favor –su cara se volvió de un color rojo furioso y se giró para ver de frente la mirada interesada de Syaoran. Sonrió nerviosa y comenzó a balbucear –Este… Yo… Eh… Tomoyo… -suspiró, su amiga la había salvado –Sí, te llamaré más tarde. Avísale a Nakuru, por favor. Claro, en cuanto llegue a casa. Hasta luego Tommy.

Sakura comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. Syaoran pensaba que se veía inocente con un aire sensual que la hacía parecer perfecta, pero si hubiera escuchado las cosas sucias -que podría hacer con el muchacho- que le dijo Tomoyo a su prima, entendería que ese gesto no era nada más que nerviosismo puro.

-¿Hablaste a alguien para avisarle que estás aquí? –El ambarino preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta. Se acercó y dejó la ropa que tenía en sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Sí, a mi prima Tommy –Vio la cara de confusión del muchacho y se relajó. Algo en el la hacía sentir segura –Daidouji- Le aclaró.

-Ah, si. Ya la recuerdo –Se giró para quedar frente a ella. En un impulsó la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pasó sus brazos inconscientemente por el cuello del castaño, acercando sus rostros.

-Te llevo a mi habitación –Esa frase cubrió el rostro de la chica de un suave y bastante encantador sonrojo –Te dejaré ahí para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa. Mi habitación es más cómoda para que tú hagas eso. Yo me cambiaré en el baño de abajo y encenderé el fuego en la chimenea –Abrió la puerta y la depositó con suavidad en su cama. Se quedó algunos segundos más de lo debido sujetando aún sus piernas y suspiró. La miró a los ojos para decir –Volveré por ti dentro de un rato espero que estés lista –Se alejó lentamente hasta la puerta.

-Está bien –dijo aturdida. Intentaba procesar como el olor de su aliento parecía chocolate con menta. Exquisitamente delicioso. El asintió y salió de allí dejándola completamente sola.

* * *

Se tomó el tiempo de observar todas las cosas que habían en la habitación. Había cuadros, un escritorio de madera pulida un sofá pequeño y una cajonera donde seguro estaba la ropa. Todos los detalles parecían haber sido cuidados dándoles un aspecto elegante y…

-Maduro –completó en voz alta. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta el baño y sonrió. Él le parecía esa clase de chico. Un chico que, a pesar de mostrarse arrogante y callado, era realmente maduro, amable y bastante dulce. No cualquiera se iba a dar la molestia de caminar bajo la lluvia por alguien a quien a penas conoce. Él era especial. Se tomó su tiempo en el baño. Después de todo, caminar con un tobillo hinchado del porte de una sandía no era fácil.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha. El agua estaba logrando aliviar un poco la tensión terrible de su tobillo lastimado. Se descubrió pensando una vez más en la mirada del joven cuando la encontró sentada bajo la lluvia. Era una mezcla de preocupación y ¿Cariño? No eso no podía ser. Tomó un poco de shampoo del frasco que tenía Syaoran en la ducha. Su prima le estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza y… Tomoyo. Ella era la culpable de que ahora, de un momento ahora recordara las cosas sucias que le había mencionado hace un rato. Él besándola apasionadamente en la habitación y luego, y luego…

-Sakura, deja ya eso y concéntrate que no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo –Se dijo para evitar pensar en cosas como esa. Terminó su baño y se envolvió el cabello con una de las toallas y con la otra se secaba para ponerse la ropa que el joven había dejado para ella.

* * *

Por su parte, Syaoran se había dado una ducha rápida y se vistió. Fue hasta la sala, en donde estaba la chimenea y con ayuda de Wei. Habían estado en un largo silencio hasta que el fuego encendió.

-La señorita parece ser una chica muy linda y dulce, joven Syaoran –Fue el anciano el primero en hablar –Me parece muy amable de su parte haberla ayudado.

-Te he dicho que me digas Syaoran, Wei. No estamos en casa, así que no es necesario que uses la formalidad conmigo. No después de que has sido un padre para mi –Respondió evadiendo el comentario de su compañero de viaje.

-Por supuesto, Syaoran –Respondió con una suave sonrisa sobre su arrugado rostro. Miró el fuego durante unos segundos y se permitió reír –Nunca creí que viviría para verte ser un héroe. La manera en que ayudaste a la jovencita me ha sorprendido.

-Wei, ¿Es necesario? –Preguntó cansado, sabiendo muy bien hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación. Vio que el anciano asintió esperanzado y él suspiró –Está bien. La conocí esta mañana. Me asustó cuando iba de camino al instituto y me caí. Charlamos un poco durante el camino. Luego ella tropezó y yo… -un sonrojo que podría pasar inadvertido fue notado por el anciano –Yo la sujeté y en ese momento sentí como si miles de chispas se encendieran dentro de mí. Ella tiene algo especial. Algo cálido que la hace diferente. Es como si por primera vez no me sintiera sólo yo con una chica molestándome. Siento que estoy con ella y, la verdad, no me explico el porqué de aquello.

-¿No crees que te has enamorado? Quizás sea amor a primera vista. Eso se da sólo una vez en la vida y es… –se dio un momento para recordar su juventud.

Wei no siempre había sido el mayordomo de la casa Li. Antes, hace muchos años tuvo una familia. Conoció a una jovencita en un festival de China. Era preciosa, lista y dulce. Fue amor a primera vista. Luego de eso se casaron y se fueron a vivir juntos, aún siendo muy jóvenes. Su esposa Akane y su pequeño Kyo lo eran todo para él. Cuando el pequeño cumplió dos años se enteraron de que el padre de Akane la había entregado como pago de una deuda a una Yakuza japonesa. Huyeron hasta un pequeño pueblo, pero meses después de haber podido esconderse mataron a su familia mientras no estaba. Dejaron sólo una nota diciendo que la deuda estaba saldada. Pasó meses vagando sin encontrarle sentido a su vida. Una tarde cuando estaba en las vías del tren esperando para arrojarse a ellas en cuanto viera el primero, un auto pasó. Era el señor Fo junto a su hijo, un joven de edad similar, Hien. El hombre le habló hasta calmarlo y Wei, más para liberarse que para algo más, le contó su historia y como a los veinte años se había quedado sólo en el mundo. El amable y bondadoso señor Fo Li le dio un trabajo y una nueva vida. Esto le permitió ayudar y aconsejar a quién en vida fue su mejor amigo, Hien Li, padre de Syaoran. Lo demás es historia.

-…Maravilloso –dijo después de un tiempo el anciano. Dirigió sus ojos cansados hasta muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado sobre la alfombra. Notó como tenía la mirada fija en las chispas que bailaban en la chimenea y sonrió. _Es igual a su padre_, pensó. –A veces decidimos que no tenemos derecho alguno a enamorarnos y mucho menos a ser felices porque pensamos demasiado en las cosas que están a nuestro alrededor. Pero, dime Syaoran ¿Qué es más importante que ser felices con la persona que está destinada para nosotros? Además de la felicidad de quién elegimos como compañero eterno, nada lo es –Se puso de pie y sacudió el -por cierto inexistente- polvo de sus pantalones. Le dirigió sus últimas palabras –Sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo con la actitud de tu madre. Es por eso que decidí acompañarte en este viaje, para salvarte de tomar decisiones que hagan que cometas el error más grande de tu vida. Piensa muy bien en que vas a decidir, y si decides que esta jovencita es importante para ti, no la dejes ir por ningún motivo ¿De acuerdo?

Fue una pregunta retórica. Sabía que el muchacho no estaba preparado para tomar una decisión todavía, pero si podía -por al menos una vez- ayudarlo a escoger su camino en la vida lo haría. Cruzó en un paso lento la sala.

-Sakura –pronunció de pronto el ambarino y se giró hacia la puerta donde el anciano salía. Wei se volteó extrañado sin comprender a que se refería. El chico notó la duda en el rostro pálido por la oscuridad del lugar y completó –Su nombre es Sakura.

-Como la flor de cerezo –Comentó. Ella tenía un nombre tan dulce, como había notado que era.

-Es en lo que he pensado todo el día –respondió con una sonrisa –Es un nombre muy hermoso.

-Tienes toda la razón –Asintió sintiéndose orgulloso por la nueva actitud que había tomado el castaño –Iré a preparar algo para que coman y un poco de té.

-¿Puede ser chocolate caliente? –Ajá, ese era él pidiendo su combustible diario. Algo que -ni siquiera en Japón- dejaría.

-Lo que desees –Algo hizo que Wei observara escaleras arriba. Sonrió al ver a la muchacha luchando por bajar sin caerse pues, al parecer, aún no podía afirmar el pie –Syaoran, deberías ayudarla –dijo con suavidad y se marchó.

-¿Eh? –Murmuró sin entender, desvió sus ojos hacia la escalera y la vio allí pensando -quizás- en la manera más apropiada de bajar sin tener que afirmar el pie. Se levantó y camino hasta ella con un paso lento y casi felino –Si necesitabas ayuda sólo tenías que llamarme –Volvió a cargarla. Eso se le estaba haciendo una costumbre. Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y sonrió. Definitivamente era un muchacho amable –Lista y segura –dijo cuando la depositó en el sofá y se posó a su lado –Déjame revisar ese tobillo –Cuando lo vio se sorprendió. Estaba bastante hinchado y algo magullado –Iré por hielo y el botiquín. Regreso en un momento.

-Claro –dijo ella con suavidad. Sé quedó ahí disfrutando del fuego. Él apareció junto a ella cargando una bolsita de gel congelado especial para esos casos, un vaso con agua y el botiquín.

-Tómate dos de estas, te quitarán el dolor –Le extendió unas tabletas que seguramente eran algún calmante, al mismo tiempo le entregó el vaso con agua. A penas recibió todo le hizo caso en su indicación –Ahora, vendaré ese tobillo –Con su dedos tomó un poco de pomada que sabía que bajaría la hinchazón y lo aplicó con suavidad. Luego sacó una venda nueva de un paquete y se la ajustó. Dejó el botiquín a un costado del sofá mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el vaso ya vacío. El ambarino se acomodó a un lado de ella y puso su pierna sobre las de él, con una mano sobre el paquete de gel congelado y este, sobre el tobillo vendado.

-Gracias por todo, Syaoran –Su voz fue dulce y melodiosa.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, Sakura –La amabilidad fue evidente. Ese fue su último intercambio de palabras, por lo menos de momento.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno decía palabra. No es que eso le incomodara a alguno de ellos, es sólo que quizás el silencio los obligaba a pensar y -justamente en ese instante- a ninguno le apetecía realmente.

Sakura lo miró en silencio, tal como esa misma mañana. Que él hubiera ido a sólo unos pasos frente a ella había sido una suerte. Pudo notar como su cabello se mecía con el viento. Como su espalda se marcaba tras la chaqueta del uniforme. Cada detalle que una persona cualquiera no habría notado, pero ella si. Ella gustaba de observar a las personas de vez en cuando, así podía conocerlas pero, él. Había algo en él que le hacía imposible esa labor que muy pocas veces le interesaba mayormente, y eso le gustaba.

Sí, era despistada y bastante torpe para ser sólo una persona, aún así podía captar detalles que los demás no. Y Xiaoláng Li tenía tantos detalles que lo hacía una persona interesante. _Claro, interesante y además guapo_, pensó.

* * *

El joven se perdió en sus pensamientos. Si hace una semana se hubiera encontrado con esa chica tan guapa frente a un cálido fuego, protegidos bajo el techo -que para ese punto estaba tapado de nieve-, no lo habría pensado dos veces y ya habría dado el primer paso. Pero no con ella. No con Sakura Kinomoto. Algo en ella la hacía especial aunque no estuviese seguro de qué. Quizás Wei tenía razón, quizás no. Ese no era el momento para pensar en eso. No cuando su madre hizo de su vida una bomba de tiempo.

El momento del silencio había terminado y fue la ojiverde quién lo rompió.

-A veces tengo miedo ¿Sabes? –Dijo la castaña mirando como las brazas ardían en la chimenea –He llegado a pensar que uno de estos días voy a hacer algo descuidado y me va a pasar algo realmente malo. Pienso que debería meditar mejor en las cosas que hago.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que haces? –Su mirada ámbar intensa se poso en lo poco que le dejaban ver los restos de madera ardiente mientras se consumían. Notó que la ropa que le había prestado le quedaba enorme pero eso no evitaba que se viera igual de hermosa que la primera vez que la vio. Ella sonrió y él volvió a hablar –Digo, de que actúes sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Jamás –Fue su simple respuesta y lo miró por primera vez desde que habían decidido sentarse en la oscuridad –Si no hiciera las cosas que hago y me arrepintiera de todas las que he hecho, mi vida no contaría para nada. Creo que ser impulsiva y algo torpe, es mi manera de ser y eso me hace especial a mi manera ¿No? –Él asintió –Es simple: Te quedas con la duda del que-habría-pasado-si o lo haces y vives con ello. Yo opto por la segunda –Desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el fuego, se tomó un momento y suspiró.

-No lo comprendo –Él comentó con sinceridad –Si tienes miedo de las consecuencias de tus actos y crees que deberías meditarlo, ¿Por qué no arrepentirse? Es como yo, huyendo para no tomar una mala decisión –Lo pensó un momento y reformuló su análisis –Espera, creo que eso no era lo que quería decir. Si eres capaz de llevar una vida que te permite hacer lo que quieres pero aún así temes ¿Por qué no te arrepientes?

-Porque si te arrepientes eres cobarde, y eso, es algo que he rechazado toda mi vida. Como huir –Contestó con seguridad mientras el muchacho miraba el techo y analizaba su respuesta –Ahora, ¿Me dirás cual es la decisión de la que huyes Syaoran Li?

-Bien –Sí, el podría mentirle y vivir con eso, como ella le había dicho hace tan sólo un momento pero ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Sabría que acabaría contándole la verdad al instante porque ella y su angelical mirada lo harían confesar. Bien, si eso era lo que iba a hacer ¿Por qué mejor no evadir la pregunta? Sí, eso funcionaría de momento – ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, realmente? No es algo que tenga mayor relevancia.

-Porque si huyes, es importante –Lo miró con insistencia –Y si es importante entonces es difícil. Me gustan las cosas difíciles. Sé que no te conozco mucho, de hecho, te conozco tan sólo unas horas pero así es más fácil ¿No? Si hablas con una total desconocida puede que te sientas mucho mejor al terminar de decirme lo que te pase. Como yo. Yo al hablarte de mi madre esta mañana me sentí mejor porque no es algo que comparta a menudo, y estoy segura que tú también te sentiste mejor cuando me dijiste lo de tu padre porque es liberador poder decir lo que sentimos. Así es la vida y así será siempre, así que, Syaoran, puedes decirme lo que ocurre con confianza, que yo jamás lo diré ni haré un escandalo de aquello. No puede ser tan malo después de todo. No es que vayas a ser padre y te hayan enviado a dejar a la chica en cuestión para que arruine tu futuro, o algo por el estilo –Ella lo dijo todo. Como siempre su boca tomó el control y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-No voy a ser padre –Le respondió con asombro. Para él era imposible pensar como ella podía haber imaginado esa historia en su cabeza de una manera tan rápida. Bien, no lo conocía, es verdad, pero él no era un tipo altamente promiscuo. Altamente no. Sólo un poco para poder liberar la presión que la estúpida Ieran ejercía sobre él –Es mi madre –Ajá, allí estaba sorprendiéndose de como las palabras fluían como un helado de chocolate derretido en su boca –Ella es la que me hizo huir.

-Bien, ese es un comienzo –sonrió y se acomodó. Para ese momento el gel derretido descansaba sobre el botiquín –Continúa, por favor. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu madre?

-No mucho, sólo comportarse como una estúpida egoísta –Esa declaración hizo que Sakura formara una O silenciosa con los labios. No se lo esperaba –Ella quiere que yo haga lo que ella quiere con mi vida ¿Acaso no puedo decidir? Necesito tener el control de lo que hago, sólo eso, pero no. Ella no puede permitir que su futuro heredero decida que hacer con su vida. ¡La gran señora! –El ambarino, que se zambullía en la piscina de la ira, había perdido la paciencia y estaba resultándole bastante liberador –Quiere tener control sobre todo el maldito universo. ¿Quieres saber lo que pretende? –Preguntó y la ojiverde asintió, aunque estaba segura que él no lo había notado –Ella quiere que su hijo vuelva a China y sea un estúpido militar y que luego de padecer como un imbécil tenga el _honor_ de casarme con alguna estúpida heredera sin nada de cerebro para darle nietos –resopló liberando el último poco de aire que quedaba en sus pulmones – ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que voy a hacerlo porque soy un cobarde. Voy a darle en el gusto como lo he hecho toda mi vida, y sé que cuando sea viejo miraré atrás y nada de lo que haya hecho va a ser algo que realmente quería. Me detesto. Detesto no tener el valor para decirle que se puede ir al demonio con sus imposiciones. Realmente deseo tener una vida. Mi vida. Cuando era pequeño no tenía fiestas de cumpleaños, no. Tenía entrenamientos en artes marciales. ¿Quieres que te diga que hizo en mi cumpleaños dieciséis? Bueno, ella quería que fuera un hombre y me obligó a acostarme con una prostituta. Su excusa era que las madres debían velar por los intereses de sus hijos ¿Cuándo has visto que una madre hace esas cosas con sus hijos? Nunca, porque ella no es una madre, no tiene el derecho de hacerse llamar así cuando lo único que ha hecho en la vida es pasar todo su maldito tiempo tras un escritorio dirigiendo nuestras vidas como un retorcido titiritero. Yo… yo… Siento que voy a morir si ella me dice que hacer una vez más –Sí, ese fue el fin de su revelación. Había prometido una vez que no se lamentaría por lo que hacía su madre porque en algún momento sería capaz de encontrar su propio camino y le daría una patada en el trasero a su estúpido destino. Pero no, esos días en los que soñaba paz parecían realmente lejanos y casi extintos.

Lloró. Por primera vez lloró luego de años y años de carga emocional guardaba bajo una fachada de chico frío. Lloró como cuando su padre murió. Lloró como cuando le prohibieron tener de amigo al hijo del jardinero. Lloró como cuando en su cumpleaños número seis su madre no volvió de su viaje a Egipto. Lloró como cuando lo enviaron a ese maldito campamento de artes marciales. Lloró como cuando su amable tutora fue despedida por ser dulce. Lloró como cuando lo obligaron a alejarse de su hermana Futtie para casarse con un malnacido. Lloró como cuando su madre lo obligó a perder su inocencia con una mujerzuela. Lloró por los momentos en que pudo haber hecho lo contrario. Lloró por dejarse convencer por las imposiciones de su madre. Lloró porque, muy en el fondo, sabía que debería continuar haciéndolo. Lloró porque veía en Sakura la seguridad de tener su propia vida. Lloró porque temía nunca poder decirle lo hermosa que se veía. Lloró porque no quería algún día tener que decirle adiós para cumplir su destino. Lloró por lo mucho que le dolía ser un Li. Lloró por todas las veces que tuvo que esconderse y llorar.

-Ya veo –su voz era estrangulada y tenía lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos. Quería aguantarlas. Quería detenerlas para no hacerle más daño. Quería hacer que todo su dolor desapareciera en ese instante. Pero no, no podía.

Se acercó a él suavemente. Lo miró con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos tapando su cara. Era la muestra clara del dolor, de la fragilidad. Era muy distinto de aquella mañana. Era muy distinto del chico que la había mirado en el instituto. Era totalmente diferente al chico que la levantó bajo la lluvia. Era el verdadero Syaoran. Sin vacilar ni pestañear puso su cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazó. Ella comenzó con un sollozo leve y totalmente imperceptible para él. Dejo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos con el fin de calmarlo. Algo que al parecer estaba haciendo efecto en él. El ambarino se giró y la cubrió en un abrazo. Fue perfecto, eterno, maravilloso, mágico.

Mientras ambos se dejaban abrazar sintieron chispas. Chispas, como las que danzan en medio de un fuego cuando este es candente y abrazador. Chispas, como cuando haces una fogata en la que te permites disfrutar en compañía de tus verdaderos amigos. Chispas, como cuando miles de fuegos artificiales explotan en el cielo. Chispas, como cuando encuentras algo que no parece tener comparación. Chispas, como cuando sientes tal intensidad imposible de hallar dos veces.

Se alejaron un poco –suavemente- cuando ambos se habían calmado. Sakura secó su rostro con la manga del pijama que traía puesto y bajo la mirada atenta de él acercó su mano hasta su mejilla y con suavidad le secó los restos de lágrimas que aún seguían allí.

-Lo siento –Susurró afectada –Lo siento tanto.

-No, yo lo siento –dijo el recuperando su postura seria que se había visto quebrada momentos antes –No debí llorar. Debo parecerte un idiota, estúpido y llorón.

-No, no me pareces nada de lo que has dicho –Suspiró –Yo, lo siento.

-No te disculpes, no debes hacerlo –le sonrió tristemente –Soy yo el que perdió los estribos.

-Es que no lo entiendes. No entiendes lo que trato de decir –dijo ella formando una pequeña arruga en el puente de su nariz –Yo siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Siento mucho lo que has tenido que soportar. Siento mucho que un muchacho amable, caballero, sincero y dulce como tú haya tenido que pasar por algo así. Esto me hace ver que los problemas que he tenido en mi vida son insignificantes comparados con los tuyos. Eres increíblemente valiente por seguir bajo esas presiones. Más aún por compartirlas conmigo.

-Gracias Sakura –Ese era un agradecimiento especial. Era un agradecimiento por haberlo asustado en la mañana, por haber compartido su lugar favorito con él, por haberle hablado de su mamá, por haberlo escuchado, por abrazarlo, por secarle las lágrimas, por simplemente estar allí –por todo –Completó.

-La que debe agradecerte soy yo –sonrió y le besó tiernamente la mejilla sorprendiendo y sonrojado al muchacho junto a ella –Gracias por compartir esto conmigo. Ahora sólo tengo una pregunta más –desvió nerviosa su mirada hacia el fuego vivo. Tomó una inspiración y lo dijo – ¿Estás seguro de seguir obedeciendo las imposiciones de tu madre?

-No –Respondió con rapidez y seguridad. Antes se hubiese sorprendido de dejar salir esa pequeña palabra tan fácilmente, pero no ese momento y no con Sakura –No quiero seguir siendo su maldito juguete, pero si no lo hago mi familia me dará la espalda. Nadie desobedece las órdenes de esa bruja.

-Si crees en ti puedes hacerlo. Puedes ser un ejemplo para el resto de tu familia. Puedes tener tu vida. Y si ellos no quieren ser libres de tu madre aún puedes valerte por ti mismo. Estás listo para salir al mundo y ser quien quieras ser. Es cosa de que lo hagas y ya. Es como lo que yo hago. Hacer lo que desees sin arrepentirse del resultado –Razonó ella – ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para decidir que hacer?

-Un año entero –dijo repasando las palabras de ella en silencio. ¿Hacerlo y ya? ¿Cómo diablos podía hacerlo? Eso era difícil.

-Bien, entonces tienes todo un año para decidir si quieres ir a China y ser un militar o seguir adelante en cualquier lugar del mundo y ser algo que te parezca mejor. Recuerda, es tu decisión si vuelves a tu casa y aceptar ese destino o simplemente haces lo que se te ocurra en el momento. Sólo tómate lo calma –ella sonrió –Además, yo estaré contigo en todo momento. Decidas lo que decidas. ¿Aceptas? –Le tendió la mano.

-Acepto –Respondió decidido. Con ella apoyándolo ese peso parecía pequeño y lejano. Acarició con suavidad la mano de Sakura y escuchó un rugido proveniente del estómago de la chica. Se sorprendió y luego comenzó a reír –Creo que tienes un poco de hambre.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No debes estar equivocándote –Mintió la chica sonrojada. Su estómago volvió a gruñir por comida –Bien, quizás sólo un poco de hambre –Admitió.

-Wei no debe tardar –Asintió divertido el muchacho. Miró el tobillo vendado de la chica que aún seguía sobre sus piernas -¿Quieres un poco más de hielo?

-No, estoy bien. Ya casi no duele –Comentó moviéndolo un poco en círculos –Pero gracias por preguntar.

-No te preocupes –Volvió a sonreír y observó el fuego. Si no le ponía un poco de leña ahora de seguro se apagaría. Movió con cuidado el pie de la chica y atizonó las brazas junto a los leños secos. Se sentó -nuevamente a su lado- y puso el pie en el cómodo lugar donde había estado. El simple rose de la piel de su pierna sobre sus dedos producía nuevas chispas en el interior de ambos.

* * *

Wei se secaba las mejillas con una servilleta de papel mientras regresaba a la cocina. En sus manos llevaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente, un plato grande de galletas y dos sándwiches cortados en triángulos que pensaba entregarle al par de jóvenes que estaban en la sala. Ese era su plan hasta que escuchó lo que él muchacho -que era un hijo para él- le confió a la castaña.

_Siempre supiste que él sufría_, pensó.

Sí, el anciano lo sabía bien. Era el único que había compartido su dolor durante tantos años. Bueno, el único hasta ahora. Botó el contenido de las tazas y las dejó en el fregadero para encargarse de ellas después. Cogió más trocitos de chocolate y los puso dentro de tazas nuevas. Mientras esperaba que la leche se calentara soltó nuevamente algunas lágrimas. Y es que el muchacho era importante para él.

Recordó cuando el mejor de los Li nació. Era tan pequeño y frágil que todos lo protegían. Todos menos su madre que estaba convencida de que un hombre no necesitaba tanta atención. ¡Pero sólo era un bebé! Fue así como todo empezó. Ieran siempre se escondió tras esa fachada de mujer dura frente a todos los demás miembros de la familia, pero cuando estaba a solas con su hijo no había un alma más maternal y cariñosa que ella misma. Todo eso cambió tras la muerte de Hien. Todo su ser se convirtió en una roca. Fría y dura como ninguna otra mujer. Era una total dama de hierro. Su hijo parecía ser su desquite favorito porque comenzó a hostigarlo desde pequeño. Ella nunca se enteró el daño que le había causado y quizás jamás lo sabría.

Vertió la leche humeante hasta el borde, decoró ambas tazas con crema batida y luego espolvoreó cacao dulce. _Tal como le gusta a Syaoran_, el anciano sonrió. Él siempre había estado allí y conocía a la perfección al que -alguna vez- fue los ojos de su padre. Claro, porque Hien daba todo por su hijo. Incluso su vida. Él comprendía el peso que llevaba en sus hombros al arrastrar, igual que él, el apellido Li. Por eso fue que hizo que Wei le prometiera que cuando él no pudiera no pudiera estar cerca de su hijo por cuestiones de trabajo o de salud, sería él quién se encargaría de velar por la protección de -su orgullo- Syaoran.

* * *

Suspiró cuando se encaminó nuevamente hacia el pasillo con la bandeja en sus manos. Se posicionó por un instante en el lugar donde antes había escuchado todo. Miró con disimulo para asegurarse de que no interrumpía nada y entonces lo vio todo, nuevamente.

Ellos sin quererlo se encontraron mirándose el uno al otro y sonrieron. Wei pudo notar el brillo en los ojos de ambos, la chispa que brotaba de la ignorancia de sus sentires más profundos y que, para el conocimiento que dan los años, se hacía obviamente fantástico.

Un carraspeo que determinaron -erróneamente- como causa de la edad los hizo sobresaltar. Wei caminó hasta ellos con la bandeja entre sus manos sonriendo por el leve sonrojo que bañaba ambos rostros.

-Joven Syaoran, aquí está la merienda ¿Dónde dejo la bandeja? –El anciano usó el tono más estirado que pudo recordar.

-Wei ¿Por qué insiste en llamarme así? –Preguntó el castaño algo mosqueado mientras recibía la bandeja –Puedes llamarme Syaoran, simplemente. Lo sabes.

-Lo siento, Syaoran. No logro acostumbrarme al hecho de que ya no estemos en China –Respondió con simpleza.

-Espera un momento, Wei –Detuvo al hombre que emprendía su caminata de vuelta a la cocina –Quiero presentarte a mi amiga. Sakura, él es el mejor amigo de mi padre, Wei Wang –Esa presentación hizo que el anciano se sintiera verdaderamente feliz de que él hijo de su gran amigo lo reconociera de esa manera –Wei, ella es mi compañera del instituto y mi nueva amiga, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Mucho gusto, Wei –sonrió alegremente la, hasta ese minuto, ausente ojiverde –Ese chocolate huele increíble. Casi igual al de papá.

-También es un gusto para mi, señorita Sakura –sonrió de la misma manera el anciano –Muchas gracias por su halago.

-No es nada y por favor, sólo llámeme Sakura ¿Si? –Pidió con amabilidad.

-Como desee, Sakura. Si me disculpan –Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Muchas gracias, Wei –Escuchó que le decía el ambarino cuando el salía de la puerta. No se detuvo.

Syaoran extendió una taza de chocolate a la muchacha, que aceptó gustosa. El tomó la bandeja y la dejó en medio de ambos pues Sakura ya había bajado el pie. Charlaban mientras disfrutaban de la comida.

-Cuéntame algo –dijo el ambarino mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate – ¿Desde cuando no ves a tu papá?

-Hace un mes más o menos –respondió con simpleza –Mi hermano se fue hace dos semanas para ayudarlo porque su proyecto se extendió por tres meses más. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar lo que buscaban.

-Debe ser un trabajo genial –aseguró el muchacho –Tu padre y tu hermano deben ser muy felices llevando esa vida ¿No?

-Si, a los dos les gusta mucho la arqueología –asintió la castaña –Pero también sé que extrañan casa. Es mucho tiempo estando lejos y a veces se les hace bastante difícil. Sé que papá quisiera estar más tiempo aquí y acompañarme en ciertos momentos pero yo comprendo que él no puede. Eso no lo consuela demasiado.

-Oh, ya veo –sopesó las palabras de la chica –Y ¿Qué hay de tu hermano? ¿Él también viaja mucho?

-Sí, pero no tanto como papá. Él pasa más tiempo en casa porque debe acompañar a su prometida Nakuru que dará a luz en unos tres meses y medio más –Comentó –Me alegro de que Yukito, su mejor amigo, haya decidido acompañarlo pues, si el bebé se adelanta, a papá no le faltará la ayuda. Es una ventaja que Kaho también haya ido con ellos –Notó la cara de confusión del muchacho y sonrió –Bueno, Kaho es la novia de Yukito y mejor amiga de Nakuru.

-Entiendo –asintió el muchacho –Entonces podríamos decir que vives sola la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Algo así –ella rio un poco –Mi casa casi siempre está invadida por personas. Si no llega Nakuru, están los hermanos mellizos de ella, Spinnel y Kerberus que tienen veinte años pero parecen unos niños. También siempre está Tomoyo o tía Sonomi, pero ella aparece más a menudo cuando está papá porque tienen algo así como una relación, nada serio. ¡Ah, sí! Muchas veces también aparece Yamasaki, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y Eriol. En realidad sólo me quedo sola cuando voy a dormir.

-¡Vaya! Eso debe ser bastante divertido –rio un poco el ambarino –En Hong Kong mi casa siempre parece estar vacía, aunque hay un personal de servicio de más de cien personas casi nunca los veo. Cuando llegan las escandalosas de mis hermanas Futtie, Feimei y Faren, es el único momento en que se forma un alboroto. Es por eso que agradezco que mi hermana Sheifa aparezca y me salve de tanto escándalo.

-La quieres mucho –afirmó Sakura y el muchacho asintió – ¿Por qué tu madre la hizo casarse? ¿Ella estaba enamorada?

-Mi hermana tuvo que casarse a los dieciocho años porque el padre del prometido de ella hacía negocios fuertes con la estúpida de mi madre. Quiso huir pero mi madre sabía todo lo que ella pensaba. La amenazó que si lo hacía me enviaría a una escuela militar. En ese tiempo yo tenía once años y ella no quería que nada malo me sucediera, por lo que aceptó –Meditó sus propias palabras –A veces siento que mi hermana está sufriendo junto a ese animal por mi culpa. Ellos jamás se han querido y, aunque no me lo diga, sé que él la maltrata. Lo peor es que ninguna de las brujas de mis hermanas dijo nada cuando mi madre la amenazó. Ellas se preocupaban por sus intereses nada más. Es por eso que le tengo un especial cariño a Sheifa. Porque ella siempre procuró protegerme.

-Es muy noble de su parte –Comentó la muchacha –Creo que ella debe ser una de las razones por la que decidas que es lo que realmente quieres hacer en la vida.

-Tienes razón –asintió el completamente convencido. Dejaron la bandeja vacía con las tazas en la mesa cercana. Volvieron a quedarse en un agradable silencio hasta que la alarma del teléfono de Sakura comenzó a sonar en la olvidada mochila húmeda cercana a la chimenea.

-¡Oh, Por Kamisama! ¡Es tardísimo! –Se puso rápidamente de pie y sintió la molestia en el tobillo – ¡Auch!

-¡Ten cuidado, Sakura! –Se puso frente a ella y la tomó de la mano.

* * *

_Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sintieron la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos haciendo que mil chispas broten en cada rincón de su piel. Afuera la nieve cubría de un manto blanco la ciudad dándole un aspecto casi celestial a todo a su alrededor._

_Era todo maravilloso. Parecía que todo estaba en el lugar perfecto. En ese preciso instante todo pareció detenerse y hacerse eterno para ellos porque las chispas que invadían cada fibra de su ser se hacían intensas y hermosas._

_El amor estaba naciendo. Naciendo en medio del frío y la nieve. Naciendo en terreno desconocido para ambos. Naciendo sin que pudieran negarse a aquello. Naciendo porque así lo había unido el hilo rojo._

_**¿Cómo sabes que has encontrado al amor de tu vida? Una palabra: Chispas.**_

_Podría pasarme horas y horas hablándoles de cómo y dónde debes sentir esas chispas, pero si cada uno no experimenta esa sensación casi mágica sería una pérdida de tiempo._

_Desde la versión que yo tengo de esta historia, puedo asegurar que esa sensación de encontrar tu lugar en el mundo, de encontrar a la persona que va a acompañarte el resto de tu vida, de sentirte por primera vez en el lugar y la hora indicada, de sentir las chispas en una mirada, es lo que los llevó a ellos a viajar a ese paraíso terrenal que han definido con el simple sentimiento llamado amor._

_Cada quién lo vivirá a su manera, cada quién lo sentirá de la manera que desee, pero yo, viendo a través de esta ventana, recordando en un suspiro lo que ellos han sentido, lo seguiré llamando eternamente chispas._

_Soy sólo una persona en este mundo. Soy una persona que tiene mucho que decir. Soy una persona a la que le han confiado el secreto más hermoso del universo. Soy la persona que debe trasmitirles esta historia._

_Sí. Puede que aún no sepan quién soy. Puede que duden de mi sinceridad, pero cuando me conozcan, sabrán que jamás podría cambiar ni una sola palabra de lo que es el amor de ellos. Eso sería una traición de mi parte a ese amor tan puro._

_Suspiro. El viento está comenzando a soplar más fuerte esta noche. Puedo ver las calles de la vieja Tomoeda blanquecinas y felices. Puedo casi sentir el resplandor de las miradas enamoradas. __**Puedo vivir del recuerdo de la vez que encontré de mi propia chispa…"**_

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora_**

* * *

_Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches a todos mis maravillosos y queridísimos lectores. ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que muy bien._

_Aquí estoy dejándoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia para que se diviertan leyendo._

_Quiero excusarme por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que hace unas semanas mi familia pasó por un mal momento y yo no tenía cabeza para escribir nada coherente. Es por eso que preferí esperar a que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco y no escribí algo que -luego- ya no me iba a convencer. Espero que comprendan._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, sin ustedes no podría sentarme a escribir porque para quién escribe es una alegría y un orgullo que sus palabras tengan tal aceptación. Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios y me han ayudado a seguir aquí nuevamente._

_Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y de escribirme. Gracias a todos._

_Procederé a contestar los reviews que me han llegado:_

_**-SL007:** Me alegro que te guste mi estilo de escritura, es enserio un elogio enorme para mi. Esta también es mi pareja favorita, los encuentro taaaaaan dulces *-* Gracias por seguirla y espero no decepcionarte. Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

_**-Srta. Frutilla:** Nee-chan, en el momento en que leí tu review tuve ganas de llorar de la risa, casi pensé que me dirías MARAVILLA jajaja Ya arreglé todas tus críticas ¿Conforme ¬¬? Si encuentras algo mal en este capítulo por favor dímelo para que pueda reírme. Ahora, hablando de tu estado asdasldkas que te dio en ese momento, espero haber repetido esa sensación ahora. Muchos avances no pude darte porque tus horarios no eran compatibles con mis momentos online, pero prometo que en el siguiente te daré grandes avances, GRANDES. Te quiero nee-chan, espero que sigas leyéndome 3_

_**-Midori Hanasaki:** Gracias por notar lo versátil que puedo ser, incluso a veces yo me impresiono de mi imaginación. Que bueno que te haya gustado la parte de Eriol y Yamasaki, tenía que poner algo refrescante entre tanto drama que se venía en este capítulo. Con respecto a tu suposición del narrador, te puedo decir que yo sé quién es. Tengo hasta el momento siete candidatos que ofrecerte para hacer de narrador, pero es tu deber adivinar quién es. Quizás ni siquiera ha aparecido aún en la historia ¿Quién sabe? jaja! Sí, lo de la lluvia lo pensé cuando leí tu review e inmediatamente me imaginé a una Sakura vestida como Elizabeth y a un Syaoran imponente y guapo como Mr. Darcy y chillé de lo lindo que sería, totalmente Orgullo y Prejucio (Lo estoy leyendo nuevamente gracias a ti). Bien, ahora creo que expliqué de lo que huye Syaoran y porqué odia tanto a su madre. Pues Toya aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo y ni te imaginas lo que va a hacer ese hombre, NI TE IMAGINAS! Gracias por leerme y por hacerme feliz con tu review, espero que nos encontremos en el siguiente, un besito C:_

_**-Innocence Moon:** Me hace tan feliz saber que te gusta mi historia. Espero que esta capítulo también te haya gustado y te haga transportarte dentro de la historia. Respecto a la pianista que me recomendaste, pues la he escuchado y me ha relajado bastante en los momentos que lo he necesitado. Gracias por eso y por leerme C: Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

_**-Neko lila:** Me alegro de que mi historia y narrativa te gusten, es un halago enorme. Con respecto al narrador, te diré lo mismo que a Midori, sé quién es el narrador, sé porque narra y incluso podría seguir hablando de el narrador o narradora X pero mejor lo dejaré a tu imaginación. Irán apareciendo los personajes poco a poco y gracias a la relación que lleven con los personajes principales lo sabrás, pero sólo al final. Por cierto, son siete personajes en los que debes poner más atención. Tú notarás cuales son. Espero que te prepares porque hasta ahora Syaoran ha hablado de su drama familiar a grandes rasgos, pero más adelante lo conoceremos con más detalles y te aseguro que si no lloras eres una mujer de piedra. Muchas gracias a ti por leer mi historia y es un honor que te haya gustado. Espero que nos encontremos en el siguiente, un beso C:_

_-**SandyS:** Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Me alegro que notaras la esencia de los personajes, porque es eso lo que quiero conservar de la serie. Espero que me sigas acompañando en los siguientes, un abrazo c:_

_**-Dama Colorada:** ¡Divina! No existen seres más adorables que Syaoran y Sakura, son perfectos el uno para el otro. Ahora debe ser Sakura la que ayude a Syaoran ¿Podrá sanar el corazón lastimado por los golpes de la vida de un chico como él? Espero que si porque no quiero hacerlos sufrir :c Me alegro de que te hayan gustado mis capítulos anteriores, espero que este también te haya gustado. Espero leerte pronto, un abrazo C:_

_-**vivi sanchez:** Gracias por leerme y me siento halagada de que te haya gustado. Un abrazo, nos leemos c:_

_-**Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Mi Syaoran es un tierno, lo sé, lo amo de esa forma. Y no, esta Sakura no es taaaaan despistada, pero en sí, conservan su esencia de la serie, sólo que todos están más grandes, tienen diecisiete y es una época difícil en la vida de los adolescentes. Bien, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y nos encontremos en el siguiente, un abrazo C: ¡Ah si! Si crees saber quién es el narrador o narradora sólo dilo, me encanta que mis lectores apuesten por algún personaje :D_

_**-WALTER EMMANUEL:** Me siento halagada de que te haya gustado la historia y más que no tengas una crítica negativa hacia mi narrativa o temática. Todo lo oculto del narrador tiene una razón de ser, pero si te contara perdería lo emocionante ¿No? Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia, es muy importante para mi. Espero que me sigas acompañando y nos leemos pronto, un abrazo C: Por cierto, si creer saber quién es el narrador dímelo, me encanta leer las predicciones de mis lectores :D_

_Bien. Gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que me han dejado, me hacen verdaderamente feliz al leer las impresiones que tienen sobre mi historia. _

_Gracias también a los que le dan follow & favorite, por supuesto que también a los que sólo la leen, un abrazo para todos ellos._

_Por cierto, me encantaría que me dijeran todos sus impresiones sobre el narrador y ¿Quién creen que es? ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso sólo puedo decírselos en el último capítulo y les recomiendo que pongan atención en siete personajes que pueden o no haber sido nombrados hasta ahora. Tengan los ojos bien abiertos porque capítulo a capítulo se irá descubriendo el misterio._

_Besitos a todos mis lectores que me han seguido en los anteriores capítulos y a los que se unen desde ahora._

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
